


The Prince Of Darkness

by ImperfectWarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: AU, BAMF Caroline, Crossover, Cute Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Het and Slash, M/M, Mates, Meddling Dumbledore, Mikaelsons good, Mpreg, OCC from some characters, Or not..., Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Slash, Smut, Soul Bond, Swearing, Voldemort Dies, we will see....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectWarrior/pseuds/ImperfectWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Prince Of Darkness**

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own Harry Potter, or TVD!! I’m writing this for myself, and others amusement.

 **NOTE** : The Time-lines have been fiddled with, also, I only had the guts to write my own story now so please, please, do not JUDGE! If some parts are similar to some stories please tell me because it was not my intention I’m no cheater, and review with constructive criticism will be well accepted, and it’s not beta’d so any mistake is totally mine, and I’m from Spain so if some expressions aren’t the ones that should be tell me! expressed please tell me! Also you can find me in FFnet with the same name. And now,

OFF WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Two Years. Two years had passed since the battle;

Pettigrew had somehow gotten a flask of my blood and given it to his filthy master, it still astounds me how he did it without me noticing it, resulting in his resurrection in the middle of the school year, before the third task.

It had been a messy battle, no one had expected, not even the one and only almighty Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwards.

The order had come quickly to the school with the aurors.

Voldemort, was still suffering the after effects of the ritual of resurrection, mainly extreme madness, well, more madness than ever, and had only appeared to the school with the inner circle and a hundred of his followers, which were still not in their full potential due to being exposed too many years by dementors. And were arrested or killed fast by the light forces.

So, you should be wondering why I know so much about it right? Well it’s thanks to the help of Snape- Oops sorry Professor Snape- that my mental walls have improve, and Dumbledore knows nothing of it, but my new relationship with the Potion master it’s for another time.. And all that information that I had gathered was thanks to my quickly thinking in the Hospital wing.

\--Flashback--

Uurggh… what’s that light? Merlin, what happened? So, so much blood…, what are those loud voices? -Albus, you should tell him! It’s not fair, it’s the last you could do, he defeated him, his duties as boy-who-lived are done… - No Minerva.- interrupted another voice, this time deeper, more ancient like, - I will not tell him, it’s for the greater good, besides, he will go again with the muggle, they are family and the threat has not gone still… so no, he will go with the Dursleys, Padfoot and Lupin have to recover, and they are in no condition to raise him, at least not legally-… Professor McGonagall? Headmaster Dumbledore? What in merlin pants where they speaking about?? I hope they didn’t see me awake, - peaking thorough the sheets- I should go to the bed and pretend I’m still sleeping…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Seriously Minerva, -continued Dumbledore- lets change the topic, and we better go to my office, we must speak with Severus about this… - the voices faded as they were leaving the hospital wing… Merlin I can’t believe it, the nerve of them! How could they do this to me! They are my best friends…

\--End Flashback --

It’s been too long, pretending that I know nothing, of the betrayal of my friends, of how they were being paid to tell the headmaster of my whereabouts… and I’m getting tired of everything and everyone.

It still strung like hell, I would have expected it from Ro...-him, dammit!- he was always jealous about my fame, having older brothers that were perfect in what they did, didn’t help him with his self-esteem… but still it changes nothing, he was my best friend and I trusted him!

But her, especially from her, I thoughts he was my best friend, my sister even! Morgana, this sounds stupid, but I should had seen it, they were getting so distant, so cold towards me they were slipping with their facades… if it wasn’t for Neville and Luna’s help, and surprisingly Draco and Blaise… Merlin, I could have ended up killed, or worsts still, captured by stray death eaters looking out for me.

Hedwig was still looking at me, waiting for me to get up from the bed, go out of the dorm, but I was sooo tired.

I didn’t know what to do; the Weasleys, with the exception of the Twins, Bill, Charlie, and surprisingly Perce, were siding with the ‘It’ couple of Hogwards and Ginny, who couldn’t comprehend the sentence –I’m homosexual– means. I had found out that I liked men in third year, when the Durmstrang students had come along for the triwizard tournament, man were the handsome, and I had a fling with one or two.., well I’m getting off topic- Morgana do I blush fiercely!- I discovered last summer, a month before my 14 birthday by my aunt Petunia – who still has to pretend to despise me thanks to the fat pig that is my uncle, I don’t kwon how she could love him, but love can do strange things..- that she has a cousin in Virginia, USA in a town called Mystic Falls called Liz, who knows about my magic, seeing as she was best friends with mum since they were born, and that I myself have a cousin older than me, she’s seventeen, called Caroline, isn’t it awesome!

I started communicating with them via email, whenever my uncle wasn’t home, and they are the best in the world!

The accept me for who I am, a boy of fifteen, who is homosexual and likes Quiddich, they have told me numerous times to come and visit them, or move with them when all the trouble with Voldemort had passed, in Mystic falls… Maybe it’s time to make it permanent, I would like a mother figure like Liz, she is so unlike Mrs. Weasley, and Caroline is the Big sister that I never had but wish for it.. Yeah, is seems all clear now. I will call Auntie Liz and see if she can do something, enroll me in mystic falls and everything, I will think of OWLS when the time comes, now I want to feel like a normal teenager, Here I come Mystic Falls….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

In the last chapter...

Maybe it's time to make it permanent, I would like a mother figure like Liz, she is so unlike Mrs. Weasley, and Caroline is the Big sister that I never had but wish for it..

Yeah, is seems all clear now. I will call Auntie Liz and see if she can do something, enroll me in mystic falls and everything, I will think of OWLS when the time comes, now I want to feel like a normal teenager, Here I come Mystic Falls….

Liz POV

Ring Ring, Ring Ring* 

Damn… who is crazy enough to be calling at this ungodly hour...?

"Yeah..? Who is it"

I asked with a sleepy, yet angry voice.

"hellu auntie Liz! Good morning, rise and shiiiine!"

Called the angelical voice of her nephew

" * Harry, honey didn't you remember the difference of hour that exist between Virginia and Britain? It’s past midnight! But don't worry, is there something wrong?"

I asked him yawning. God I hope there's nothing wrong or else... well the consequences won't be pretty, he has suffered so much, and he’s so young... I frowned

" no, there’s nothing wrong and sorry Liz, I hadn't realized… hadn't realized the hour, I'm really sorry!"

He was speaking so fast that I barely could understand him, but I had practice, he always called to talk when he was distressed about something.

Besides, those insecurities have to go down, my baby has to be strong, he IS a strong person, it hurt to see him so down

" aw don't worry, baby boy.."

and like I knew he would, he quickly cut me off, probably blushing like crazy

" LIZ!! Don’t you dare call me that, I'm fifteen!!"

I fell into the bed giggling like a teenager, God I knew him probably better than I knew my own daughter, sad, but true, he was such a caring, open minded, respectful, and selfless person…

“oh, of course, continue laughing about me"

he was saying, and I could tell he was making an effort to sound happy, so I cut him off

" so honey, why did you call? I kwon it wasn't a cordial calling. So what is it?" 

I got up from the bed and went into the kitchen; Caroline was in a sleepover at Elena's with bonnie, so I didn't have to look out to not making noise, as I was alone in the house. 

“so, I was thinking, that you have a spare bedroom in your house and you see I'm very, very sick of the magical world and I was hoping, if I'm not a burden.."

He hurried to explain and I quickly interrupted him

"wait! Harry! Yes of course you can! What a question, your family! Oh, wait until Caroline hears about it, and bonnie and Elena! It’s been a long time since they saw you through Skype, and Petunia says that you have changed into a grate, beautiful young man..."

I said to him exited

“oh Aunt Liz it isn't that much of a change “

HA! What a joke! Petunia had sent me a photo of him last week, not that I would tell him of course, and wow had he changed… His hair that once had been short and spiked was now shoulder length and almost straight with red highlights like his mother’s hair, he had grown taller, but only a little, he was so malnourished when he was little that now it was showing, he would never be one of the tallest, but now he wasn’t the shortest so it was an accomplishment and he isn’t that thin, he has grown some meat in his bones and has gained some muscles and slender and without those horrifying glasses, well, what could I say?

He is going to take Elena and Caroline’s places as the most breathtaking persons of Mystic Falls, men and women alike are going to fall to his feet, he won’t know what’s going to hit him, he is so oblivious, and that makes him more handsome.

"So it's official no? Tomorrow I will go to Mystic Falls High School (?) and enroll you, and by the beginning next week you will be able to attend. I will buy you the tickets and everything and don't bring those oversized clothes! we will go shopping! And don't tell Caroline, It will be a surprise since Xmas it's getting near!"

I said with the most serious voice I could master without laughing.

"Oh common auntie Liz it not even October!!! And yes, you would make me a huge favor enrolling me and everything.... I’ll pay you back"

what? What is he saying now? The nerve of him! With an indignant voice I said

" wait right there mister, family is family so don't you dare try and pay me...

" I couldn’t believe Vernon, he had truly damaged him emotionally... urgh better change the topic before it gets uncomfortable... “Well dear harry, any new contest? Any pretty boy you have to inform me?"

I asking with a voice that said, you can’t hide anything from me you childe.

”AUNT! PLEASE STOP!”

“Ok, I give but remember honey, next week this time we will be seeing each other! So baby, goodnight or well, for you good morning..."

“Sweet dreams auntie Liz, and don’t worry, my lips are sealed, I won’t say a word to Caroline if she phones me”

I sighed as I walked again to my bedroom making a mental list of the tasks that I had to do the following day, Man was going to be busy, but so worth it!

He was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

In the last chapter...

"Ok, I give but remember honey, next week this time we will be seeing each other! So baby, goodnight or well, for you good morning..." "Sweet dreams auntie Liz, and don't worry, my lips are sealed, I won't say a word to Caroline if she phones me" I sighed as I walked again to my bedroom making a mental list of the tasks that I had to do the following day, Man was going to be busy, but so worth it! He was worth it. ...

Caroline POV

Mmm… mom has been in a really weird behavior this pasts days…

she stares at me with such a look, when she thinks that I'm not looking, well , if it's important she will tell me, not that I will investigate on my own I'll tell Elena and Bonnie, they will help me.

On another note, it's been too long since I talked with my little bro; I think I will call him later.

Harry POV

It's been three days since the phone call with Liz, and I'm preparing my trunk, with the help of Aunt Petunia when Vernon is working.

No one will know that I've been gone until it's too late, and then they will not find me.

Dumbledore has "restricted" again my owl post for safety reasons, bullshit!

Like I would like to talk to those traitors, the only wizards that will know, and will run interferences will be, the Weasly's minus Ron and Ginny, and possibly their parents, Draco, Neville, Luna and Professors Snape and McGonagall.

The fewer, the better.

As I was preparing dinner the phone started ringing so without looking who it was I answered the phone.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

I answered with a boring voice, it probably was some of Dudley's friends...

"Hello, is there Harry Potter?"

Replayed a voice that was awfully familiar

"OMG, SIS! It's been too long since we talked to each other! How've you been? How are going the holidays!"

I exclaimed excitedly when I recognized it.

I hope that she's none the wiser about me going, knowing her, she probably suspects something

"Wow little bro, I almost didn't recognized you! Your voice sounds deeper? Ha your turning into a man baby boy!"

she teased me, merlin had I missed her

"Harry you have to come home for these holidays it's been a year that we've seen you and Bonnie and Jer have missed you the most, well without counting me of course! And by the way, mums' acting strange, something's up!"

Ops, Morgana what do I do? Ok, calm down harry, she doesn't know nothing ok? Deep Breaths in, out, in out…

"She's probably organizing your birthday and doesn't know how to do it?"

I asked In a small voice praying that she doesn't notice the trembling in my voice….

"Oh common harry, don't make me laugh, you know as well as me that it's in May, well at least you made me smile, but don't worry I'll call you when I know something."

She said with a happy voice, wow that was a close call, I can't lie to Caroline it's like, impossible…

"Well Car, I have to go, last the dinner burns and we wouldn't want that, as for me going to Mystic, well it's been and hectic year and I believe this year I won't make it like last year, sorry, but maybe for Christmas!"

I said with a "sorry" voice trying desperately to not laugh out loud.

That would destroy my cover; I could always tell her it was something my owl, Hedwig was doing at the time, not a bad idea…

"Oh, okay harry boo, I will call you before you go to hogwarts in September, bye sweet cheeks"

she said with a melodic sad, disappointed voice, and ended the call.

Well, she won't know what hit her next week, what a surprise she's going to have!, I ended dinner and went upstairs, I had to put my books and everything, in the trunk, oh yeah, without Dudley's clothes, I will enjoy burning them !

….Time Change….

It's been a hectic week and after all, I'm already in the airport waiting to see if I can see aunt Liz, with all this crowd, who knew it could be that crowded?

"AUNT LIZ!"

I shouted when I glimpsed her blonde hair, and started running to her at full speed, my trunk was shrunk before leaving home, Professor Snape had sent me a potion invented by him, that can make the age restriction go off without alerting the Ministry, so now I can do as much magic as I want, like I was an adult, cool right?

And also a put Repello Muggletum (Muggle-Repelling Charm) on the trunk so security wouldn't find it so far, so good

"Omg harry look at you! You liar, you look handsome!, wait until the girls see you, they are going to faint!, common let's go eat something and go find you hot clothes for an even hotter teenager! Common don't look at me like that, yours suck right now, let's go!"

Merlin, this is. The. Last. Time I go shopping with a woman, man, she turned crazy!

In the last two hours we have enterer six clothes stores, two accessories, and three shoe stores, and a salon, to cut a little my hair, now it comes in layers until past my shoulders with the tips in a dark red almost black to highlight my natural highlights in red when the sun touches it, well or something like that I didn't understand a thing the hairdresser said, but I like it none the less.

It goes well with my tan and new glasses that I bought to use when I'm tired of the lenses.

They are a grey like color with a chunky plastic frame surrounding the rectangular lenses, Ray ban like, they are awesome the give me an 'adult look', instead of the childlike that the round glasses I had before.

Well time to face the music, we are heading to the Forbes residence, I hope Caroline is not yet at home, it will be a super surprise!

We were almost to the front now and there weren't any cars, so that was good.

Aunt Liz showed me my new bedroom and it was gigantic!

Considering my last bedroom anything was gigantic, aunt Liz had arrange to redecorate it when Car had gone to a sleepover with bonnie and Elena last week that had transformed in a road trip to the gilbert's summer house, and it was amazing it was like being in the middle if the forest, the walls were a cream/light brown color with a side mural of a dark forest contrasting with the dark color of the wardrobe, side table and the huge king size bed that could hold easily three persons without touching in forest green bed sheets and a darker green blanket with a huge mirror in the other side of the room and cream curtains blocking the light but shorter to accommodate the window seat.

All in all, it was beautiful.

I don't know how many minutes I stood in the hallway admiring my bedroom but as soon as I left my trunk in the foot of the bed, there was a sound of a car in the drive way, I glimpsed rapidly in the window and saw Caroline's car with my favorite three girls.

I ran to aunt Liz and exclaimed with a hushed voice,

"Merlin auntie they are here, they are HERE! Do I hide? Or seat myself in the couch like nothing is wrong? Omg what do I do?"

I can't believe it, she's laughing at me while I'm having a panic attack!

"Common honey, hide in the kitchen and you will know when to enter the living room"

she said with a indulging smile and I run to hide while she calmly went to the sofa to pretend she was reading a magazine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies…

In the last chapter...

I don’t know how many minutes I stood in the hallway admiring my bedroom but as soon as I left my trunk in the foot of the bed, there was a sound of a car in the drive way, I glimpsed rapidly in the window and saw Caroline’s car with my favorite three girls. I ran to aunt Liz and exclaimed with a hushed voice,

“Merlin auntie they are here, they are HERE! Do I hide? Or seat myself in the couch like nothing is wrong? Omg what do I do?” I can’t believe it, she’s laughing at me while I’m having a panic attack! 

“Common honey, hide in the kitchen and you will know when to enter the living room” she said with a indulging smile and I run to hide while she calmly went to the sofa to pretend she was reading a magazine.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Caroline POV

“I’m starting to worry; mum always leaves a note if she leaves early, always! And look at the time, it has passed too many hours, and she hasn’t answered the phone it’s not normal girls”  
I said in a frantic voice over the phone, Elena and Bonnie in the other side, probably in Bonnie’s house. 

“Do you want us over? We could go and see if she’s in the grill, or go for a walk, and then call her again?” 

asked Elena with a calm voice trying to soothe me.

”well either way we’re coming over.” Said Bonnie with finality.

“I would appreciate it girls, thank you”

And promptly ended the phone call. Where the hell are you mum? It’s beginning to freak me out, you never leave without a little post it in the fridge saying where you are, I hope nothing has happened to you, but oh hell is going to freeze over when you come home, if I leave my phone disconnected I’m grounded, but if you don’t answer it’s fine? Oh hell no, it doesn’t work that way…

“Common Car, stop ranting with yourself, and let’s see if we find her” Damn, I didn’t hear them, considering I’m a vampire…

“yeah, we will go on my car, let’s go” oh mum you better have a good reason to worry me…

…Time Change…

We were now in the drive way and we could see my mums car, time to face the music, we opened the doors and went outside at the same time. I opened the front door with my keys and shouted I was home, I didn’t had to worry, seeing as she was in the sofa, and I exploded.

“Well, were where you? Why didn’t you leave a note? Are okay? Are you hurt? Are you-“

“Caroline, Calm down” she shouted, effectively quieting me. “would you calm down I’m fine, I was a little stressed out and went for a walk, besides you wouldn’t imagine who I found in said walk…” she said with a mysterious smile, what the hell is going on in her head? Oh god, please, please, don’t let her be compelled…! I glanced at Bonnie briefly to make sure she wouldn’t jump on me and as I saw her nod, I run to my mum at vampire speed and stared at her eyes, and confirmed that no, she wasn’t compelled it was her own craziness.

“Caroline Forbes, what are you doing?” oops I startled her. So I said 

“Wow mum sorry I thought that someone had compelled you, so, not that I’m interested in who you saw, but I will indulge you, Bonnie, Elena and me have to prepare to go to the Grill, we are going with everyone to dinner there.”

“Well, why don’t you see for yourself?” She said while looking to the kitchen door.

OH! I couldn’t believe my eyes….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Harry POV  
Just as aunt Liz had gone to the living room, I seated myself in the floor, last anyone entered and saw me…

I heard my favorite cousin enter. And glanced through the little hole that created the door ajar, god she had grown since I last saw her last summer…

“Caroline Forbes, what are you doing?” Exclaimed Aunt Liz

“Wow mum sorry I thought that someone had compelled you, so, not that I’m interested in who you saw, but I will indulge you, Bonnie, Elena and me have to prepare to go to the Grill, we are going with everyone to dinner there.”

“Well, why don’t you see for yourself?” just as I saw her look right at me.

I lift myself from the ground and walked to the living room I really wanted to shout SURPRISE but that would have been way to comical so I settled with a simply greeting.

“Why hello dear cousin, so I’m not interesting, I’m going to cry dear, you bound me deeply…”I fake sniffed at her trying not to laugh, I could see the three of them had gone into shock so I started to laugh anyway.

“common I’m not that ugly, no?”

“OH MY GOOOD HARRRY!!!!” Exclaimed the three at the same time and they launched themselves at my and we ended up meeting the hard floor. 

“Wow lady’s you are going to break me! Leave room to breathe there’s only one me to be there, and if I die you won’t have you amazing cousin to annoy any further” I said to them while laughing.  
“Oh god harry what a surprise I can’t believe it, are you here to visit? What, a week, a month?” Exclaimed Caroline still on top of me, with Elena and Bonnie on either side of me hugging me to death.  
“Umm... well you see, that’s not exactly why I’m here for…” Morgana, I don’t know how to tell her without casing her vampire crazy ass on the Dursley's and magical world. That would be quite a scenario. They are so overprotective….  
“Common little bro you can tell us” insisted Car, and I gave her a look that said not now. And told her with a meaningful glance at her two best friends “it’s just family crap Car, I don’t want to bore you magically with my problems…” I hoped she got it; I didn’t want to repeat it again, especially with her clueless friends… And there it was, the widening of her eyes confirmed that she finally got it.  
“Well what did I hear about the grill?” I quickly changed the subject.  
“Oh yes Harry you have to come, I you have to meet my boyfriend Stefan and Jer, Matt and Ty will be so happy to see you again… although I have to warn you now, don’t listen to my boyfriend's older brother, he is stupid and a hothead. Don’t take to heart what he says ok little ‘Ry?"  
Said Elena. Wow a boyfriend, I wonder how he looks like? Ooh how sweet, I had almost forgot their nickname for me… so I assured her quickly.

“don’t worry girls I’m strong person, and sorry, but I could care less what a stranger has to say about me, got it? So If he says something promise you will stay out of it ok? I will set him in his place… I hate hotheads, just look at Malfoy eh?” well at least I made them laugh.  
“Let’s go! We have to change of outfits, and don’t look at me that way Ry, you too, you can’t go out in that outfit, it’s way too ordinary!”  
Said Bonnie, and before I could comprehend what was happening at all, three pair of hands grabbed me and took me upstairs, where they assaulted me and made me strip of my jeans and sweatshirt I was wearing, and instead they gave me my leather black trousers that were tight on the hips and made my ass look amazing, or so Bonnie said, and a button-down emerald shirt with my leather black jacket to highlight my eyes, said Elena… I was like a breathing doll to them! But I can’t judge in the end, I looked amazing.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elena POV.

I don’t have enough words to describe how I was feeling, Harry had been my rock, despite all the distance, when my parents had died, and the only person who had the guts to tell Jer on his bullshit, and stop wasting away. I had miss him, he was still the petite brunette beauty of always, but something had changed, that look in his eyes betrayed him, I’ve known him for two years and know him like the back of my hand, bonnie and I know there’s some secret that neither Harry nor Caroline have told us, but with time they will. We just know. I hope that everyone accepts him, he had too much crap with his relatives (I refuse to call them family, those are the Forbes!) and yes I knew, as well as Jer, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler, we had caught him when he didn’t want to go swimming and Tyler and matt had forced him, and when they had ripped his overweight shirt and seen all those scars and being skin and bones… well that made us a big overprotective family, Harry was the little one of our dysfunctional family along with Jer. But now, I could see he had grown, and had put some meat in his bones, making him the most attractive person by far, much more than Caroline or even me (not that I am vain, but hey it’s true..)

All too soon we were in the car and on our way to the Grill, I wonder how everyone will react? Better send a text to Jeremy that we have a surprise. 

Jeremy POV 

Okay...... Things haven't been that good for me, well for anyone of us. But there’s not much that we can do so when I get a creepy text from Elena saying 

'Hav surprize c u soon' 

it freaks me the fuck out! like really, what is it? So Matt, Tyler and me are sat here trying to figure out just what it could be. Better sent a text to Stefan also  
“hey ur gfriend has a srpize for us, come t the Grill, c u asap!”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Stefan POV  
As I was calmly drawing Elena on a notebook in the living room, my phone starts ringing  
“hey ur gfriend has a srpize for us, come t the Grill, c u asap!"  
Jere? What surprise?  
“w r u tlkin bout?”  
I frown trying to think what the hell that mean when a hand out of nowhere grabs my phone  
“well, well, well, interesting text u got there dear steff, a surprise? I love them, lets go!”  
shouted Damon with said phone in his hands, what the hell?, no way he’s coming.  
“oh no way, Damon, you are not coming, and return my phone this instance” I said with a scowl, damn he is like a little child, I hope there was someone with enough balls to set him straight. But seeing as he is already in my car, with my keys, and my phone, I got shotgun and drove to the Grill.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Harry POV  
Wow this hasn’t changed anything! We got off the car as Elena had told me that everyone would be there already, I’m so nervous, how will they react?  
Well we will know now seeing as we were entering now through the front doors in formation, me in the middle, Elena and Caroline to mi right and left, and Bonnie to right of Elena.

Jeremy / Tyler / Matt POV

OMG I can’t believe what I’m seeing, omg, little Ry!! He’s so changed!

Stefan POV

Who is that strange teenager that’s with Elena? I don’t recognize him, I like it one bit…

Damon POV 

Mmmm… some stranger, he’s hot, hotter than Ele… wait, what I’m thinking? I don’t know him, he would make a good snack though, yeah exactly… mmm, I wonder who he is? I don’t like strangers…..


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M (Just in case!)

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut (Maybe), OOC from some characters, swearing, ...  
Pairing(s): Elena x Stefan, Bonnie x Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric (The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFFINITIVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

A Special Thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :)

In the Last Chapter…

Damon POV Mmmm… some stranger, he's hot, hotter than Ele… wait, what I'm thinking? I don't know him, he would make a good snack though, yeah exactly… mmm, I wonder who he is? I don't like strangers….. this will be entertaining...

…

Harry POV

I don't know when was the last time that I had gotten so nervous, but if I had to say one moment in my life where I was the most nervous, it wouldn't be the thousands of times that I met Voldemort, it would be when I first met the Forbes family, after months of being communicating by emails, they had decided to send me for my birthday tickets to the USA and visit them, and I spent the whole summer with them, getting to know the founding families, the Lockwood's, Gilbert's, Forbes... and so on, and some of the town people.

My favorite place was one library that was almost concealed, like a spell that prevented people from entering bar a few ones... It was very cozy and there I learned the town history, it was so amazing... what the other founding families didn't know was that the Forbes, Liz in that moment, had told me the big secret when I had confided in her and told her mine, and later when Car had called me in hysterics and told me again the secret of mystic falls I had pretended to know nothing and sent her some potions to help her with the thirst.

So this leaves me know having to play fool because they don't know that I know the secret, the whole one, from Ty being a werewolf, to the Doppelgänger, and originals but car had made me promise that I wouldn't say anything to anyone, and I intended to keep it.

If they wanted to tell me, fine, if not... well I will have a good time making them sweat because a 'normal human' is around will be and interesting ride.

So here we are, entering the Grill and I can tell that the vamps are suspicious of me, and my boys can't believe I'm right here, oh their faces they're epic!

We had entered the grill in formation with me in the middle, Elena and Caroline to my right and left, and Bonnie to the right of Elena, we made an intimidating sight. and just as we had made three steps I was suddenly lifted from the ground and spun through the grill in Jer's arms, damn has he grown some muscles... and then we were tackled to the ground by Ty and Matt and we ended up all laughing in the floor, some costumers, having recognized me, were smiling and even waving at me.

"Hello everyone, I've missed you boys!"

I said with a super big smile while I got up from the floor

"I think Elena has to introduce me to someone special, let's go!"

Elena had already gone with the girls with who I supposed were the Salvatore brothers, shit! They were handsome, Caroline hadn't been lying!

Elena was seated in the lap of a boy with green eyes who I think it's Stefan so I and the boys went to introduce me, I couldn't see the other brother but for the little that car had said about him, he probably is in the bar.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Elena's boyfriend, Stefan"

He spoke with a smile that didn't match the wariness in his eyes, I would ignore it for the moment, so I said with a laugh

"Well nice to meet you too I'm Caroline's cousin"

I could tell he was surprised by my British accent and by the cousin part but I could understand him, car and I were nothing alike.

Suddenly a velvet like voice said behind me

"Hello gorgeous, fancy a drink with me?"

Oh so arrogant aren't we? Who does he think he is? The Queen of England? Urgh. Just as I was going to turn to say something that surely would hurt his big fat ego Caroline was faster and snarled

"Knock it off Damon; he is not interested, last of all with you!"

Mmm so that was the famous Damon Salvatore.

As I was turning I saw the face of Elena making a disgusted face towards Damon and... God -he's fucking sexy! not that I would tell him of course- from what I could tell he was arrogant and by the looks of it vain enough, that I don't know how it could enter through the door

"No thank you I'm not thirsty"

I said with a cold voice, not liking the face that he was making. he advanced towards me slowly like he was a predator and me a defenseless prey and got so close that I could smell his masculine cologne, and I was petrified by that look, his eyes dilated and he said with a low guttural voice;

"You are going to kiss me, and then you are going to come with me to the back of the grill with me to enjoy a little of this fine evening"

I could almost tell he was powerful, but if the imperious curse of Voldemort didn't affect me neither would this little vampy compulsion, with the coldest voice I could muster I said

“No thanks, go find some bimbo that will want to kiss you, you are not even close to my standards"

He ignored me, and before I could register the surprise in his eyes, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer, our lips almost touching and before he could do anything, I impacted my knee with all the force I could gather with his groin and I enjoyed the look, and sound of pain he couldn't keep in, ignoring the rest of the men that had discretely put their hands on their private parts with a look of pain

"Do not touch me, you don't know me and next time I will do worst. Car, I'm going home, I don't want to spent one second longer breathing the same air that this.., this person. "

I said with a blank face and turned to go to the car as I heard Elena slapping him telling him something that sounded like how could you? He is Caroline's cousin, he is family!;

Bonnie, with Jer and matt shouting profanities to Damon who was almost on the floor while Ty and Caroline got in the car with me to go home.

Caroline POV

It was like I couldn't do nothing in those seconds, it had happened so fast, I was hoping for a calm night with my friends and cousin, but then Damon, like always, had to ruin it!

I'd like to stay and say a thing or two to that idiot, but my cousin goes first.

I hope mum is not home, if she saw harry in this conditions she would flip, and probably go and kill Damon, well, he would have deserved…

…Time Change….

1 week

Harry POV

It's been a week since I saw Damon Salvatore, I don't know what was his problem I didn't think he would have tried to compel me. A complete stranger.

Anyway, it's been a busy week, I got my car license and bought a Range Rover Evoque with a black exterior with black leather seats and black interior too, it was my new baby.

Caroline has told me to be careful because sooner or later I'll have to meet the original vamps and they are nasty business.

so here I am bored to death, Caroline has ditched me in favor to go shopping with Elena, so I could call Stefan but seeing as Elena had to put his head out of the gutter with the that person could be a danger to your business; pity she couldn't do the same with his brother.

I've been training in secret as I refuse to tell them anything to anyone about the magic business, at least so soon.

Maybe to Bonnie as she is some type of witch.

Original's POV

"Did you see the new visitor of Mystic Falls?"

Said Kol from the sofa.

"Yes, he's cute and he is not a visitor he is a familiar of the Forbes family and he is here to stay. heard his name is harry"

Answered Rebekah from the study, were she was reading a book.

“Oh please could you stop speaking about this harry person? He could be a threat to us! I don't like it one bit, if he is that close with them we could always use him as a bait to lure them..."

Said Klaus from his study were he was painting.

"I shall go to see for myself dear brother"

Said with finality Elijah leaving the mansion, wondering if he was like his cousin...

Elijah POV

As I was entering the Grill I collided with someone, making their coffee fly through the air and land on him, he was beautiful and I had never saw him so by deduction this should be Harry, Caroline's Cousin...

A/N: well I wanted to leave it here for a reason, one of them was to create a little of tension, the others were, well, you shall see next chapter :) R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M (Just in case!)

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut (Maybe), OOC from some characters, swearing, 

Pairing(s): Elena x Stefan, Bonnie x Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric (The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFFINITIVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

A Special Thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) And help me with this chapter, she was the muse of this Chapter!!!

In the last chapter….

Original's POV

"Did you see the new visitor of Mystic Falls?"

Said Kol from the sofa.

"Yes, he's cute and he is not a visitor he is a familiar of the Forbes family and he is here to stay. Heard his name is harry"

Answered Rebekah from the study, were she was reading a book.

“Oh please could you stop speaking about this harry person? He could be a threat to us! I don't like it one bit, if he is that close with them we could always use him as a bait to lure them..."

Said Klaus from his study were he was painting.

"I shall go to see for myself dear brother"

Said with finality Elijah leaving the mansion, wondering if he was like his cousin...

Elijah POV

As I was entering the Grill I collided with someone, making their coffee fly through the air and land on him, he was beautiful and I had never saw him so by deduction this should be Harry, Caroline's Cousin...  
…  
Harry POV

I was getting bored in the Forbes house, so I grabbed my keys and almost run to the car, I had gotten my notebook and some of my favorite colors, and my favorite book, and decided to go to the Grill first and have some chocolate or tea and then go to the park and sit in my willow to relax and paint or read, depend on the mood I was in, to pass the day, as I entered the Grill I saw Bonnie and Jeremy, they were close, closer that I had expected, I didn’t know they were a couple, but for the looks of it they were. 

So I went to the bar and told Matt, who was working there, if it was possible for me to make an order and take it outside; as it was still hard to understand the muggle world, a few people would have looked at me like I was stupid, but not Matt, he knows about the abuse I got in Britain, and knows that I couldn’t go explore the world as a normal person so he turned a blind eye to the few oddities I still made…

But right now I need the battery acid that is known as coffee, the tea here is one step away from been brown water and I refuse to drink it, I shudder to think what they class as real tea over here! 

But the coffee was tolerable on the best day, but I badly needed the caffeine. The lack of sleep I had last night was getting to me, even though the war is over I still have nightmares.

Aunt Liz and Caroline were talking about me going to see someone, that it could help me, but when they remembered that I couldn’t really talk to them the idea was dropped but not forgotten, but I will talk in my own time just not now and Aunt Liz recommended to read some psychologist books just out of curiosity, see if it helped me.

Matt came back with my coffee, in a Styrofoam cup. Cups that they had bought just for me as the first time I came to the Grill, seeing as I had all the fingers on one of my hands broken and couldn’t hold the cup properly, The manager had understood and bought me the cups so now whenever I am in, my drinks are served in the cups, as I still can’t properly hold things now, and now it’s common to see people rushing around with the cups, the manager thanked me for the idea.

Walking to the exit with my cup of battery acid I crashed into a rather hard body, I hissed as the hot liquid hit my bare skin. And looked up with a pissed look.

 

Elijah POV 

As I was entering the Grill I collided with someone, making their coffee fly through the air and land on him, he was beautiful and I had never saw him before so by deduction this should be Harry, Caroline's Cousin...

He was far smaller than the average teenage. I was expecting a tall well-muscled young man. 

Not someone who looked as if a full meal would kill them, but I could see that despite being thin he had muscles, and was in the progress of putting meat in his bones but still, this waif of a boy could be a threat, a threat to my family and all that we are trying to achieve. So I should be cautious.

Bending over I offered him my hand, shock flickered in those eyes before they went blank.

Strange normally people throw themselves at our feet, or run as fast as they can, knocking my hand aside he stood up without assistance, I turned and looked around and almost everyone inside the Grill was glaring at me or muttering under their breath.

Just who was this little waif of a boy? 

Looking at the young boy I smiled as I spoke 

"My apologies, I do hope that I have not hurt you. Let my help you clean that” 

The waif of a boy glared darkly at me, Me an Original! 

A predator that could run over there and snap his neck before anyone even realized just what had happened. But no, that won’t happen just yet. 

After all he could prove useful should his family try to harm mine then I will not hold back, they are all I have left and I did promise always and forever. Yes, this could turn out interesting.

Bonnie POV 

I was sat talking with Jeremy, we were planning a date. Well I was planning the whole thing and Jeremy was just agreeing with me, I think half of what I said went through one ear and went out the other one, honestly boys! 

I watched as Harry came into the Grill and order a coffee, for some reason he refuses to drink the tea from here. I guess it is a British thing;

I watched him like a hawk I was ready to act just in case anything were to happen to him. Harry is like the little brother that I have always wanted but never really had; after mam and dad divorced I lost any and all hope for gaining a little brother or sister. 

But then I met Harry and he was so shy and timid, at first no one could believe that he was related to Caroline as she is so bubbly and outgoing, yet he was. 

They were truly opposites, whether in personality or looks.

Harry had got his coffee and was walking towards the door when it swung open and he collided with Elijah, I felt my heart stop and my breath catch in my throat. 

I was ready to go and intercept him; Elijah and his family were the only group that I didn’t want Harry near, they would hurt him just to get to us. I just knew it.

I heard Elijah speak, but I didn’t pay much attention to that. What I was paying attention to was that everyone in the Grill was glaring daggers at Elijah, Harry is well loved in the town so it didn’t surprise me. 

When Harry knocked Elijah's hand away and glared at him I had to swallow my laughter, Harry had no idea who was in front of him yet he was glaring darkly at Elijah.

Matt POV 

Whenever Harry comes into the Grill he always has a burger and a coffee or sometimes a hot chocolate in the evenings, or sometimes he orders just a coffee and takes it out. 

Then he goes to the park to read, or paint in his notebook sitting underneath the old willow tree that is in the center of the park, at first we all thought it was weird that he would spend so much time out of the house rather than in it. 

But that was before we had seen the state of him, the first time I met Harry he was all skin and bones, his ribs stuck out at a dangerous level.

His emerald green eyes were so dull and void of life almost as if he had given up on it, and always so distant. 

When we had first seen the scars we were all horrified and disgusted. The way that Harry covered up his scars made us pause, I can still remember Tyler grabbing hold of Harry and wrapping his arms around him and hugging him with tears in his eyes that he refused to let out; 

Tyler may not be the most nicest person around but even he was shocked by the state of the small boy and from there on, he became the first protector of little harry.

After that day we sort of became a family, there were no secrets between us. 

When they had told me that Caroline was a vampire I was shocked, of course I knew that something was different about her. 

The way her nose would twitch when someone had cut their hand, or made a scratch but I had just played it off as her having a bad day or something or was thinking about her problems. 

But knowing the truth I wouldn’t change it, after all if I didn’t I wouldn’t of been able to help, it is not large things but small things such as getting Tyler a new set of clothes after a full moon when he forgets to bring them, among other things. But that was before he had been turned into a Hybrid, now he doesn’t change at all.

So yes while it had shocked me I can safely say I am glad to know because now I can help out, and not just that now I know what to look for. 

So I know who to keep away from Harry my little brother, so when Elijah walked into him I wanted to grab hold of my crossbow and fire a stake right at his heart. I wouldn’t, not even for a million years, want someone like him near my little brother.

After Vicky’s death Harry had become my world, we talked constantly through letters, something about his aboard school being very old and not having access to internet, well that was before knowing the truth.  
During Howards, wait no, that’s not what it’s called, I think Harry said something like Hogwarts, Yeah that’s the word! He couldn’t use internet because it did strange thinks when in contact with too much magic like a school like Hogwarts.

Although not many people know of his little secret, well only Bonnie, Tayler, Jer, Caroline and Elena, apart from me, is that he’s a wizard, how cool is that! I remember clearly the day he told us the truth, he was so overstressed that we would not want him anymore. 

How wrong he was! Family is family, and neither magic, nor something supernatural was going to change it, it only could strengthen our bonds as a family no matter how mismatched we were.

In the end we ended up all in Caroline’s house eating pizza while he told us all of his adventures at Hogwarts, there were one too many times that either me, or Tayler, even Bonnie and Caroline had to be restricted because we were so angry, how could adults let all that happen, it’s a wonder how Harry still had faith in adults, and explained many things that were better left unsaid.

“Donovan! Stop being a lazy arse an begin working, or your fired!” Suddenly said the manager, oops time to work and stop thinking too much  
Turning around I glanced at the door again, but neither Harry nor Elijah were seen. 

So I quickly sent a message at the gang saying that Harry had met one of the originals and that we would talk later.

Harry POV

"My apologies, I do hope that I have not hurt you. Let my help you clean that”

Said the man that had bumped into me making my coffee fly through the air making my shirt dirty in the progress,

“No thank you, you’ve made an enough mess, I will do it, have a good day.” 

I said brusquely while pushing around him and leaving behind the grill.

“No wait, I’m really sorry, could I buy you a new t-shirt? It looked new.” The man had followed behind me, he continued “by the way, my name’s Elijah”

He introduced himself, his name sounded familiar, but I couldn’t remember where from, merlin it’s frustrating, so I introduced myself

“And I’m Harry and you don’t have to buy me anything, it’s fine, I have plenty of experience with t-shirts ruined with beverages. Don’t worry “ I said waiving my broken hand

“So where were you heading? I don’t have anywhere to go today, I could accompany you?”

he said with nonchalance but I could see clear as a day the calculating and cold look in his eyes, 

OMG! I remember why his name sounded so familiar! The original vampires! 

Oops.. I’m in Big Trouble…


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M (Just in case!)

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut (Maybe), OOC from almost all characters, swearing, and if you don’t like don’t read it, because this is fan fiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena x Stefan, Bonnie x Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric …  
(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;)  
ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFFINITIVE

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

A Special Thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :)

In the last chapter…

Harry POV

"My apologies, I do hope that I have not hurt you. Let my help you clean that”

Said the man that had bumped into me making my coffee fly through the air making my shirt dirty in the progress,

“No thank you, you’ve made an enough mess, I will do it, have a good day.” I said brusquely while pushing around him and leaving behind the grill.

“No wait, I’m really sorry, could I buy you a new t-shirt? It looked new.” The man had followed behind me, he continued “by the way, my name’s Elijah”

He introduced himself, his name sounded familiar, but I couldn’t remember where from, merlin it’s frustrating, so I introduced myself

“And I’m Harry and you don’t have to buy me anything, it’s fine; I have plenty of experience with t-shirts ruined with beverages. Don’t worry “I said waiving my broken hand  
“So where were you heading? I don’t have anywhere to go today, I could accompany you?”

he said with nonchalance but I could see clear as a day the calculating and cold look in his eyes, 

OMG! I remember why his name sounded so familiar! The original vampires! Oops … I’m in Big Trouble… 

...

 

Elijah POV

I had spent a few hours with Caroline’s cousin Harry, in the willow tree relaxing, I had noticed that harry had stiffened at some point, with a panicked look on his face, but quickly put a blank face, so I guessed he was thinking about something or he knew who I was, but that was unlikely. 

From what I could tell he was just a normal human that didn’t know that his cousin was a vampire, her friend was a witch, Tyler was a Hybrid created by my own brother Niklaus. Elena herself was the Doppelgänger. 

He was so fascinating, and the color of his eyes were extremely unusual, but in a good way. 

The color reminded me of perfectly cut emeralds, I had not seen a shade of that green before, and considering my years… 

Anyway, I contacted one of my witches to try and find any and all information that there was about him, and promised to call me as soon as she got some information, but there had been no word from her yet and if she doesn’t ring soon I will have to take action, after all I hate to be disappointed. 

Now I’m hiding in my bedroom thinking about him, I don’t know why, but I could not stop. 

The way he had been there all afternoon holding a conversation with me, but what frustrated me was that he didn’t look at me! 

Like I was not important enough, instead his eyes were locked in his notebook, like it could hold all the secrets in the world.

I had no idea what he was going in that notebook, nor would he let me look at it.

It was highly annoying I did not enjoy the fact that I had been ignored nearly all morning and afternoon, it was only due to the fact that I was going to tell my family of what I had learned which I truth was nearly nothing. 

I hate not having all the facts, either I get them soon or heads will roll. 

...Time Change…

It’s been already two hours and I’m getting impatient, really impatient, this incompetence has to be dealt with.

Just as I was going to call the stupid witch, she called.

“Sir, I’ve been able to find very little about him, is as if he had disappeared from earth for a period of time, exactly since his eleven birthday to his sixteen, I’ll send you all I have been able to find, sorry for my tardiness, I really couldn’t find any more, Mr. Mikaelson.”

She said with a hurried, frightened voice.

”Well let’s hope that this tardiness doesn’t repeat itself and that the information is useful”

I said with a calm voice already reading the file with harry information that had appeared out of nowhere tanks to the witch.

mmm… so it’s true there’s almost nothing, lived with his mother sister, parents killed by cause unknown, went to a boarding school unknown also… grades unknown, Social Services visited his house but didn’t find anything abnormal… interesting, there is absolutely nothing useful! 

Who are you exactly Harry Potter?

Bonnie POV

Just what exactly was Harry thinking, when he decided to go with Elijah? I had read Matt’s text and I was headed to Caroline’s home with Jeremy

…Time Change…

It had passed just half an hour and we were all in Caroline’s house, meaning Jeremy, Matt, Tayler, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and me.

We were explaining what we had seen and were discussing if it was safe to tell the whole truth to Harry. When suddenly Caroline, who looked guilty for some reason, said

“Well, ummm, he already knows, well you know, me being… a… a Vamp… a Vampire…” 

Almost everyone started shouting, and arguing over each other. Suddenly a voice said from behind us

“Well, the cat’s out of the bag, uh?” 

Everyone jumped, not expecting Harry’s voice.

Damon blurred in front of him, and grabbed him from the throat and pushing him on the wall behind him in a blink of the eye and before he could say anything Harry said to him with a cold, threatening voice that no one had heard before

“Don’t you dare, Damon Salvatore. Yes, I knew you were all Vampires, and Bonnie a witch, but I knew way before Caroline told me anything, so don’t you dare, Salvatore or I will kill you before you can say Vampire!” 

His voice and words surprised us. 

We had never heard him use that tone of voice, and for some reason Caroline looked scared, for what, I don’t know but I believe we will know earlier than anticipated.

“Are you sure you want to do it little cousin? You do not owe them anything.” 

Caroline said before Damon could say nothing. 

What is she trying to say? Oh, oh no! 

Harry don’t do it, don’t! If I read correctly, he is going to say to the Salvatore’s about his Magic! 

“Oh? What are you saying little Forbes? You have a secret of your own, little one?”

Quipped Damon with his arrogant voice, still with his hands around Harry’s little neck.

And Faster than we expected harry pulled out his wand and shouted 

“Expelliarmus!" 

Damon went flying through the air to the other end of the house and was knocked clean out. 

“What the hell have you done to my brother!?” 

Exclaimed Stefan from the coach with a very confused face, he had Elena in his lap and continued with an even more confused voice…

“Is that a piece of wood? Why is no one surprised by this? What is it!?” 

He started to panic. It was rather ironic how a Vampire of almost two hundred years was behaving.

“Well isn’t it obvious? I’m wizard, but not like the Bonnie, our type of wizard and witches are far stronger than Bonnies, sorry Hun, but it is the truth, if you wait a moment I will wake up Damon and I will tell you a  
little Story” 

Harry answered his question as he made to go to Damon and with a spell that I didn’t hear, levitated him and put him in one of the sofas, with himself in the other side of the room and woke him. 

But when Damon woke he quickly made to get up but Harry put a hand on his shoulder and made him lie down and said with a serious face, 

“Story time”

With that said he told us, well, mainly the Salvatore’s everything magical. 

To how he met his very first magical best friends, his godfather, to the betrayal. 

He didn’t let anything untold, and by the time he had finished I could see he had gained Damon trust, something you don’t gain every day, in fact, the only one who had it other than Stefan was Elena and even she didn’t have it completely. 

But it would be a slow progress.

They didn’t know still about the abuse, but it would not be delayed for much longer.

Klaus POV

So yesterday Elijah spent the afternoon with Caroline’s cousin… he better have some information, I don’t like to be in the dark.

“What do you mean you don’t have more information than this!” 

I heard my brother’s voice come from his room. I entered without knocking and told him to follow me.

“Everyone in here NOW!” 

I growled. In a blink everyone was here; Rebekah, Kol, Finn and lastly Elijah with his crushed phone in his hand. I lifted an eyebrow at him

“What did you expect brother? I’ll buy another one”

He said with a angry voice

“What do we do with him? I get the feeling that he is no mere human…”

I said with a controlled voice, and continued my speech

“He could come in useful”.

“Maybe he’s some type of… I don’t know… why don’t we consult Mothers Journals” Said with uncertainty Kol

It was a great idea, I would think it over, we may be okay for now but deep down I don’t trust them like the saying says if you want something done right, do it yourself.

…Time Change…

It was getting dark so I went to a café that it’s not as known as the Grill, it has a quiet atmosphere and not many people go there.

As I enter I can see Harry, Caroline’s cousin, so I go to the waiter and compel him to get me my usual order to his table

“Hi, sorry to disturb you, but could I sit here?” 

I said with a calm voice, I didn’t want to scare him, despite what others would think, I’m neither stupid nor careless, and I’m a good strategist.

Just as he looks up, I’m surprised by his eyes, not because of the color, because Elijah had already told me he had mesmerizing green eyes, but because of the feeling that they transmitted that of an old, ancient  
soul, the hatred, and wounds that not ordinary teenagers experience but that of someone who has had many fights with fate and destiny and won. 

But not without consequences 

I could also see the betrayal deep within his soul. And that made me stop. I would not hurt this tormented soul more than it is, I refuse. 

So in moments I change my whole strategic, it feels as if it’s just happened in two hours but it was probably two seconds, because with a Vampire mind we have the ability to think fast. 

“Oh no, of course not, sit here” 

a voice interrupted my musings

“By the way, my name’s Harry, but I have a feeling that you already knew that” 

Continued the child like voice. Oh yes, this is going to be an interesting evening.

“You’re intelligent, I’m Niklaus Mikaelson, I think you have already met my elder brother, Elijah, so I’m going to be straightforward, what are you?”

Well it certainly was not one of my sharpest moments but I was curious as hell as to what this little creature was.

“Oh I don’t mind Nik, do you mind If I call you Nik?”

It surprised me that he nicknamed me as Nik, the only other person I had let me call Nik was Henrik, when we were little children, but I liked it, in a way he reminded me of my little brother.

“Of course not sweetheart, but I must tell you that is an exception, no one has called me that in a long time, but please continue” 

Well, in a way, that was as close as the truth as possible, I don’t know why but it left a sour feeling lying to this little one.

“well I think it’s only fair that you know what I am, seeing as I know already about yours, you see, I’m a wizard, but not a warlock, like your kind of witches…” and he continued his story.

I don’t know why this little sweet child confided in me, but it was nice that for once I was the priority in someone’s life and without thinking, I started to open up to him and told him what no one, not even my  
brothers and sister knew, the whole true story of Niklaus Mikaelson.

Harry POV

As I told Nik, who in reality was a completely stranger, my whole story, not the farfetched that I told hours ago in Caroline’s house or the one that I had told the gang when they discovered the abuse, but the true  
one, without telling lies, the completely truth, and in return he told me his, I could see the bond we were forming, as I could see magic, which was an ability that I had gained with my coming of age at sixteen, a  
year before the average wizard.

This bond was one far stronger than the one I had formed with the Weasley’s Twins, and that was saying something. So I told him.

“Oh, Nik, I should told to too that, with my coming of age, I can see magic, all kinds of magic, bonds, link, all kind of cursed objects, well you get the drift. And I see a deep bond of brothers, between us, isn’t it 

awesome! I already consider you a important person in my family, this only make’s it official, your now my family!” 

I said with an excited voice, I had never had a family, and with the abuse I gained as a child, left me with the necessity of an elder figure in my life to look up to, Nik understood what I was talking about and he promised to me to protect me Always and Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M (Just in case!)

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut (In Later Chapters), OOC from almost all characters, swearing, and if you don’t like don’t read it, because this is fan fiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena x Stefan, Bonnie x Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric…

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most :)  
And who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :)

In the last chapter…

Harry POV

As I told Nik, who in reality was a completely stranger, my whole story, not the farfetched that I told hours ago in Caroline’s house or the one that I had told the gang when they discovered the abuse, but the true one, without telling lies, the completely truth, and in return he told me his, I could see the bond we were forming, as I could see magic, which was an ability that I had gained with my coming of age at sixteen, a year before the average wizard.

This bond was one far stronger than the one I had formed with the Weasley’s Twins and that was saying something. So I told him.

“Oh, Nik, I should told to too that, with my coming of age, I can see magic, all kinds of magic, bonds, link, all kind of cursed objects, well you get the drift. And I see a deep bond of brothers, between us, isn’t it awesome! I already consider you a important person in my family, this inly make’s it official, your now my family!” 

I said with an excited voice, I had never had a family, and with the abuse I gained as a child, left me with the necessity of an elder figure in my life to look up to, Nik understood what I was talking about and he promised to me to protect me Always and Forever. 

...Time Change...

It's been a week since the first meeting with Nik, and our bond has deepened, I tried to see if I could find any information in any of my books, even sent a letter to Griphook, to see if he could find any book related to bonds in my vault but no, nothing useful that I already knew about.

Although it's summer, and there's no school I haven't seen much of Caroline, as she along with the gang had disappeared to the Gilberts summer house, forgetting telling me that details so I'm practically alone in the house, as Aunt Liz is still working but I don't care, I pass my days outside mostly, and recently with Klaus, who has been teaching me new tactics of drawing or better yet, he teaches me true History, and how much truth there's truly in history books.

He's been helping me with my past, as I help him with his. We truly have more in common than we thought were possible.

Today was a rainy day and we had decided, well in reality Nik was the one that decided, to go see a film in my Aunt’s Liz house. 

Aunt Liz had blown a gasket when she had found who was the ‘friend’ that I had invited to come home that evening but relaxed when I explained that there were anti violence wards on the home.

Not just anti violence wards either, there were so many wards on the house that it would make Hogwarts seem unprotected. 

I had already explained all this to Nik, because I didn’t want a vengeful vampire so early in my stay here, last of all Nik, who I knew, if it was anywhere like me, that he would not forgive me for that. 

And he understood my paranoia, but a good friend of mine had told me one day that you were not exactly a paranoid if there was someone out there to get you 

So here we were, the two of us in front of the huge TV Nik laid on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his chest and me laid on his legs, my arm threw over his hip as we watched a marathon of all the films of 'Fast and Furious' with his hand playing with my hair.  
Nik had told me that all his family was out in New Orleans doing business and seeing as Caroline and the gang were AWOL too off to somewhere I didn’t know, so in the end I told Nik that we could do a sleepover.   
And here we were. 

I had to admit that the first time I read the name I didn't think I would enjoy it but right now looking at Vin Diesel, it is safe to say that I am drooling, and Nik’s teasing me about it. 

"I just knew you would like him, but please do not wet my t-shirt to much with your drooling!" 

I growled at Nik and hit him in the face with a cushion. Wow take that I hit a vampire in the face!

Nik had an incredulous look on his face and in a blink of an eye he was on top of me, tickling me like crazy, Merlin I didn’t know I was that ticklish, suddenly Nik froze on top of me and his happy face closed off. Uh Oh… 

I looked at him with a questioning face but he only told me thorough the bond and with his eyes to stay quiet. 

Liz POV 

I’m dreaming. It can be possible. I. Just. Have. To. Be. Dreaming. 

An Original! Last of all Niklaus Mikaelson. 

The only reason why I was not calling my daughter as soon as Harry had told me an Original Vampire was going to be in my house, doing a marathon of films, and then decide to do a sleepover… was because I trust him enough, and well, the fact that magic could prevent anything from happening….

But still, I don’t know if I should call this a nightmare or a very ridiculous dream. He was… he… god... he was acting… Human! 

It’s not something that you see every day, I remember the first time I met him, and let me tell you, that not even with Caroline could put a smile that big in his face, but then, he had been acting. 

When the doorbell suddenly sounded in the quiet house I smelled trouble.  
I almost run to the door and what do I find in my front house?

The rest of the Original family. Just what I wanted. 

“Hello, is Caroline here? I believe I left here something of mine, could you call her and tell her to come here?”

I could tell that that blond was not asking, she was demanding. 

How to tell her that my daughter is not here, but her brother, is here? 

I could tell by the silence that either he hadn’t told them, or he was hiding, or both, to think of it. 

But if I had to choose, it would be the first. 

Before I could tell them anything, the tall one to the left, I think his name was Elijah, had breathed deeply and run past me. 

Just what I wanted, please if someone is up there, please do not start inside my house a fight, I don’t want to buy more furniture.

But then again, harry could repair it with magic.

Elijah POV

I don’t know why we were here, well yes, we knew why. Caroline Forbes was out of town along with her friends, leaving our little mystery here alone.

We decided to go without Klaus, he had been acting strange this past week and we were getting antsy, because weird behavior and Klaus did not mix well in the same sentence.

When we got there and Caroline’s mother started talking with Rebekah I tensed.   
Klaus scent was everywhere, stronger from inside, I was seething, if he dared to touch even a hair of Harry’s head he was a dead man. He’s MINE!

What I did not expect was to see them in the sofa, with my brother on top of that beautiful creature, legs intertwined face to face, very intimate.

I exploded.

I run fast to my brother but before I could get there he was grabbing my throat and lifting me through the air to the closest wall, when Kol and Finn heard the thunderous noise inside they got there as fast as possible.

Harry POV

One minute Nik was on top of me, the next thing I know was the biggest roar that I had heard and Nik was flying.

I could see three strangers entering my Aunt’s Liz house but no, those were not common strangers; they had too many similarities with Nik and Elijah to be coincidence.   
So that left Elijah as the one who was fighting with Nik. I would not tolerate fighting in my aunt’s house, last of all in front of me.

The wards, that I had ensured were in the house as soon as I could got in effect, separating the two brothers who were growling.  
“What the hell do you think you are? Coming in this house and attacking Nik! I’m not going to condone violence in this house, so go! Leave!” 

Nik had to hold me before I lunched to Elijah with his strong hold. 

Elijah had a surprised face, as if he could not even think of a why I would be defending his brother. Bastard.

When I was enough calm Nik seated me in his lap on the sofa, I could see from the corner of my eye the surprised faces of his family but I could care less.

I twisted in Nik’s lap until I was straddling him and got a strong hold of his face.  
His hands falling to my hips so I didn’t go straight to the floor, there was nothing sexual with posture, as I only saw Nik as my big brother, and started healing, without thinking about the consequences’, his face.

“Oh my gosh, he can do magic!!” 

Said a feminine voice, deducting from what I Nik had told me, of his little sister Rebekah so for the million time, I told my story, but not the whole truth, neither I was stupid nor I trusted them enough.

Klaus POV

I was surprised to see my family there, I didn’t like it, they were stealing my precious time with Harry. 

As my little one told the very much censored and toned down story I was absently petting his soft shoulder length midnight black hair, it was surprisingly soft, I like it.

I Could see the Cautious face of Elijah, I could see too, even if he didn’t see it consciously now, that it was his mate, yeah I could see it now, but Elijah was too much a gentleman to be with a sixteen years old, what he didn’t know was that the mating bond would get stronger, and then he would care less if he was sixteen, gentleman or not, it was instincts and nature itself. 

Rebekah had a protective look around her, and I could see clearly as crystal that she was wrapped in little Harry’s fingers and that she would do anything from him. 

Interesting, I wasn’t expecting that, but harry could do that to the darkest soul, he had done the exact thing to him. Kol and Finn not far behind.

This was an interesting turn of events; Harry had finally gone to sleep in my arms, his lightweight figure secured in my strong arms. 

The Mikaelson stood protectively around him, for once, not fighting, and being in pace around that little angel. 

He had manage the impossible, make the Mikaelsons to agree in something, now they stood as a family;

I pity the soul that dared lay even a breath upon that miraculous creature.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M (For a reason!) 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut ,OOC from almost all characters, swearing, and if you don’t like don’t read it, because this is fan fiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena x Stefan, Bonnie x Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric…

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and my superb cousin StayStrong06  
And who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :)

ALERT! In the end of this chapter there is a scene with a little smut in it, nothing major but, I will signal where starts and if you don’t like it, you can skip it! :)

In the last chapter…

Klaus POV

I was surprised to see my family there, I didn’t like it, they were stealing my precious time with Harry. 

As my little one told the very much censored and toned down story I was absently petting his soft shoulder length midnight black hair, it was surprisingly soft, I like it.

I Could see the Cautious face of Elijah, I could see too, even if he didn’t see it consciously now, that it was his mate, yeah I could see it now, but Elijah was too much a gentleman to be with a sixteen years old, what he didn’t know was that the mating bond would get stronger, and then he would care less if he was sixteen, gentleman or not, it was instincts and nature itself. 

Rebekah had a protective look around her, and I could see clearly as crystal that she was wrapped in little Harry’s fingers and that she would do anything from him. 

Interesting, I wasn’t expecting that, but harry could do that to the darkest soul, he had done the exact thing to him. Kol and Finn not far behind.

This was an interesting turn of events; Harry had finally gone to sleep in my arms, his lightweight figure secured in my strong arms. 

The Mikaelson stood protectively around him, for once, not fighting, and being in pace around that little angel. 

He had managed the impossible, make the Mikaelson’s to agree in something, now they stood as a family;

I pity the soul that dared lay even a breath upon that miraculous creature.

 

Caroline POV

Everyone was preparing in the Gilbert Summer House Harry’s birthday, I don’t know what Damon did exactly for him to not call me.

It’s been a week since we left Mystic Falls and Damon refuses to tell me, I don’t know if I should believe him, as he gets a guilty face every time Harry’s name is mentioned.

Seeing as everyone knew of magic, I though appropriated to send a message to Sirius, Harry’s godfather, who had come to the states to hide from the British wizard’s world or however it was called that awful place. 

Now he was somewhere, harry hadn’t told me for safety, with his husband Remus enjoying the sun and recuperating of twelve years of injustice. 

I had sent a letter with Hedwig and they had appeared directly here.

I just hope that Harry doesn’t kill me when he finds out. Just five more days until mom brings him here!

Elijah POV

As we stood there, around Harry, I was left feeling something that, deep down I knew was jealousy. 

I was getting green with envy seen my Harry there in my brothers arms. 

This feeling was nothing compared with what I felt for the Petrova’s. 

It was deeper, stronger, and I sincerely didn’t know what to do with it…

It was getting to the point of going there, in front of my brother and ripping that angel from his arms, because he belongs in mines, and no one else.

Just as I was going to stop staring at my brother with that hateful glare, he looked up and had the balls to smirk at me but gave me a look that said, we will talk later.

I don’t know what was going on between them, and it made me nervous, because although I was the oldest brother, they always preferred Klaus, it always was him… and I feared that this time history would repeat itself like in so many cases and pick him over me. 

Harry had been a good addition to the family, though he didn’t know yet, but the change in Klaus had been astounding, and notorious.

…Time Change …

It was morning already and my brothers, along with Rebekah had left not long ago.

Now it was only me, and Klaus alone with Harry, his aunt had left two hours ago to her job.

When he had woken in Klaus arms he had blushed a deep red, that made his blood sang beautifully and almost run to his room, leaving us laughing in a companionship that hadn’t existed since long before Tatia, when we were mere children.

Klaus told me he was going to go shopping to make Harry’s favorite breakfast, and that made my green monster roar with envy. 

As my brother left I made my way up to Harry’s room without realizing that he was in the shower, with the door that led to the bathroom barely open, I couldn’t resist the temptation and made my way silently to the door and peeked through the space that was left.

My world stopped. 

And without realizing it, I gasped rather loudly. 

I know stupid of me.

Harry was naked, but that was not what had surprised me. 

His back was left, right, and center covered with thin to large scars. 

And I noticed that some were really old scars, how was that possible? 

My mind raced to gasp that concept.

Harry, upon hearing my gasp in the silent room, hastened to put a towel and whirled. 

He saw me paralyzed in the middle of his room, probably with a very stupid face.

I realized that if I didn’t hurry I was going to lose him forever.

 

Harry POV

I had woken in Nik’s arms very disoriented, as I didn’t remember falling asleep.

“Good morning little one, rise and shine kitten” said suddenly a guttural voice very near my own ear making me frown, I didn’t remember going to sleep with no one. 

Just as I was going to say something I recalled everything from last night. 

Wait, I’m… Oh… god… I was in Nik’s arms… all night? 

I blush so rapidly that it made me an instant tomato, and run as fast as I could to my room, when I was running from them I could hear them laughing, god, Elijah’s laugh is so sexy… wait, where did that though come from? 

Merlin I’m going crazy… 

Stop thinking about that vampire harry, he probably is straight, and taken. And if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be thinking about you!

My insecurities started showing as I entered in the bathroom, avoiding the mirror as I entered the shower, leaving the door ajar so the steam of the shower wasn’t as overwhelming. 

I started to think of Remus and Sirius, actually they weren’t that far from here, Virginia, last I heard from them, they were in Florida, in Lake Worth, near John Prince Park, they were enamored with that place and promised me that someday they would take me there.

As I was applying cream to my scars so some would not be infected or scarred more than they should I heard a gasp behind me. 

When I saw who was there, my world stopped. 

And I was close, very close to fainting.  
.  
.  
[A/N: I was tempted to leave it there, but I thought that would be very mean of me]  
.  
.  
Elijah rushed at vampire speed to my side and he held me very gently but with enough force that I couldn’t leave his arms without a good struggle. 

But my strength left me as soon as I saw the adoring, pleading and confused look he was giving me.

“Please, please don’t run away from me, not now, please” 

He said, it was obvious he didn’t plead very often, and that’s why believed he was truthful with what he was saying and he continued

“Please tell me, I don’t understand, I will listen, but then I’m going to kill whoever did this atrocity, no one touches what’s mine” 

he concluded with a possessive embrace as he scented me discreetly, well, not enough for me to not noticed, but I had been in a war, and forced to notice little things like this, because one mistake and you were dead. 

Any way as I was…. Wait MINE?

“What do you mean mine?” 

I separated myself enough to look up to him, man was he tall! I could see that I had left him speechless, he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“urgn… well you see.. umm.. when we .. uhmm,… when we met..”

Oh whoa! I had truly left him speechless! Him! Elijah Mikaelsson, the proper, gentlemanly one! HA!

He took a deep breath and started from zero.

“What I wanted to say was that when we first met, although unconsciously we made a connection.”

From there he explained that the bond we had formed is created when two people who are destined for each other finally meet, the bond makes sure that the dominant partner can’t harm the submissive one, he has an primitive urge to protect and accept its mate above anything to how the vampire in him would react to his blood to the mating process. 

He then explained that he would like to court me, and I agreed, because I didn’t want to go straight to business, and we would go to our pace. 

From then, I told him the truth, my story, not the one I had given him the night before. 

Time passed without us noticing and only noticed the hour when my stomach begins to rumble because it’s time to eat.

Klaus POV

I had left the house three hours ago, I wasn’t expecting to delay myself too much but I had some late business to attend to.

The house was deserted at first sight so I quietly went upstairs, hearing low voices coming from Harry’s bedroom

Without my brother noticing I glanced from the barely there gap that formed the door ajar, and peeked inside.

Elijah and Harry were in the bed, with Elijah leaning on the headboard with harry curled protectively around him, legs intertwined with Elijah stroking his hair slowly. 

My brother had opted to leave the bottom-down shirt along with the suit jacket in a nearby chair with the shoes not far from the chair. 

It was the closest that I had seen him so relaxed, Harry too.

I couldn’t believe that the mating bond would react so quickly, I didn’t like it.

In those moments I really hated my brother, he was going to steal the only thing so pure in my life that made me smile. 

Harry wouldn’t be now so devoted to my time, but in the end they were my brothers and I, although I wouldn’t tell them that, not in a million years, was very happy for them they suited each other just fine, When Elijah was calm, collected, Harry was his sunshine, loud…

I knocked on the door to not startle them, it could become very bloody rapidly if you startled a newly matted pair, especially if one of them was human, more fragile, and thus, breakable. 

As soon as Elijah heard me he straightened a little, not very, put enough for my trained eyes.

“Well, I see there is a new couple! When is going to be a wedding! I love weddings! I want to be the best man, for both of you!” 

I said with a voice that dripped with mirth and sarcasm

“Oh please, Nik! Leave us alone!” said Harry without moving an inch from Elijah’s arms, I could see it in his eyes the satisfaction, Bastard… 

When would I get someone, my real mate, without being a bitch in disguise like the Petrovas’? 

I cautiously entered the room with Elijah’s stare in me from the moment I entered; 

I procured to be far away from the soon to be mated couple.

It wouldn’t be wise to upset an unmated bond so early.

As I made myself comfortable on the window seat, my brother and I, started to tell to Harry all related to our past, without leaving anything unlet said.

When it was time to eat it was me who left to pick something, and when Liz Forbes returned from work, I grabbed her and led her outside, and explained to her the situation. 

And mentioned that Elijah should stay here a few days, and not disturb them, for any reason, or Elijah would feel threatened and may hurt her, so for safety reasons, it was better to leave them be.

On a normal day I wouldn’t be doing this peasants work but considering that my brother was rather dangerous now… well there were exceptions. 

And now was a exception. 

Elijah POV [Smut Alert Later on!]

As Klaus left us to speak with Liz I unmade the bed and lifted Harry bridal style to make us comfortable under the sheets, I embraced him tightly to me, and put him in my lap.

I starred deeply into his stunning emerald eyes without glasses and I was lost to the world.

I approached him slowly and closed my eyes to kiss his neck slowly, Harry sighed softly and nuzzled his cheek deeper into my hair, making me shudder and unconsciously baring his little neck, submitting to me, his scent was making me go into a frenzy and started to worship his neck, sucking his neck and then soothing it with little nips and with my tongue.

I grabbed Harry's chin, pulling him into a passionate, toe-curling kiss. 

Harry immediately wrapped his free arm around my neck and eagerly returned the kiss all the while swepting my hands under Harry's shirt, brushing my fingertips over Harry's nipples and delicately pinching the brunet's nipples between my fingers, pulling a soft moan from my little angel.

“I think we should stop ‘Lijah” 

Said harry while he gasped breathlessly, arching into the vampire's caresses 

“I think we are going too fast!”

He moaned and looks at me with lust-filled eyes. 

And he was right, it wouldn’t do for him to get careless, after all, they had all eternity to continue. 

I separated from my mate slowly, and then settled the brunet on the bed. My little angel sighed softly and nuzzled his cheek deeper into my chest where he had put himself once I had gotten comfortable on his bed, while my angel relaxed into a deep sleep, safe in my protective arms cuddling against me tightly and I smiled wistfully at the sight. 

After all, we had all eternity to enjoy each other.

 

And I would remind this precious creature that he was perfect until all his insecurities left him and started to believe in himself.

Not that I would ever stop telling him how unique and handsome he was...


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena x Stefan, Bonnie x Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric…

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.  
if you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and my superb cousin StayStrong06

And who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) 

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

 

In the last chapter… 

Elijah POV [Smut Alert Later on!]

As Klaus left us to speak with Liz I unmade the bed and lifted Harry bridal style to make us comfortable under the sheets, I embraced him tightly to me, and put him in my lap.

I stared deeply into his stunning emerald eyes without glasses and I was lost to the world.

I approached him slowly and closed my eyes to kiss his neck slowly, Harry sighed softly and nuzzled his cheek deeper into my hair, making me shudder and unconsciously baring his little neck, submitting to me, his scent was making me go into a frenzy and started to worship his neck, sucking his neck and then soothing it with little nips and with my tongue.

I grabbed Harry's chin, pulling him into a passionate, toe-curling kiss. 

Harry immediately wrapped his free arm around my neck and eagerly returned the kiss all the while sweeping my hands under Harry's shirt, brushing my fingertips over Harry's nipples and delicately pinching the brunet's nipples between my fingers, pulling a soft moan from my little angel.

“I think we should stop ‘Lijah” 

Said harry while he gasped breathlessly, arching into the vampire's caresses 

“I think we are going too fast!”

He moaned and looks at me with lust-filled eyes. 

And he was right, it wouldn’t do for him to get careless, after all, they had all eternity to continue. 

I separated from my mate slowly, and then settled the brunet on the bed. My little angel sighed softly and nuzzled his cheek deeper into my chest where he had put himself once I had gotten comfortable on his bed, while my angel relaxed into a deep sleep, safe in my protective arms cuddling against me tightly and I smiled wistfully at the sight. 

After all, we had all eternity to enjoy each other.

 

And I would remind this precious creature that he was perfect until all his insecurities left him and started to believe in himself.

Not that I would ever stop telling him how unique and handsome he was...

Harry POV

It had passed almost a month since I come here, in Mystic Falls, and I was happier than ever.

I had a new family, one that didn’t abuse of me, a perfect boyfriend, which was, according to Caroline and Nik, wrapped around my little fingers, and a supernatural family that spoiled me despite me having fits telling them not to do it. not that they listened!

My Birthday had started as a disaster, as the Mystic Falls famous gang (as I secretly, along with the Mikaelson family, called my cousin’s group of friends) didn’t know that I would come with the family that was supposed to be the ‘evil one’ with Elijah’s arms possessively around me. 

A war had almost exploded on our faces. 

Sirius upon seeing me around a bunch of vampires and hybrids had decided to sell his new property and buy one here in Mystic Falls to be around me.

I had decided to move to his house, Aunt Liz and Caroline had understood me and they didn’t pose any trouble. 

So long as I stayed on their house some days.

And didn’t forget them, not that I would, but Sirius and Remus were the only father figures that I knew and they treated me as if I was their son.

In fact, for my birthday they had given me adoption papers to make it official. 

Two weeks later, they had a serious conversation with the Mikaelson family, as we were living in the same neighborhood, and were neighbors despite our houses being kilometers apart.

Kol and Rebekah had come to be like my big brother and sister and had in many chances, saved me from the idiotic Salvatore’s brothers trying to pry into my past.

Nik and Remus spend many hours in front of the fire discussing what entails being a werewolf and find a solution as to why it hurt too much to transform into moony.

Elijah had compromised with Siri if he could stay in the weekends here or I could go to the Mikaelson mansion

“What are you thinking about so hard in the morning beautiful?” 

A husky voice interrupted my line of thoughts 

“Oh the usual me, you, our family, our future”

I replied with a sleepy voice

“Don’t you think it’s too early to be thinking about these things?” 

Answered Elijah as he rolled from under me to get on top on me.

He started to barely nip my neck and soothing it with his tongue

“There are plenty of things we could be doing…”

He continued to speak. 

I could barely concentrate on what he was saying as I was in a wave of desire, my neck being a erogenous zone. 

Elijah knew it and the evil vampire that he is, he exploits it! 

He lifted my hair up gently as he brought his mouth closer to my neck. 

Then, as he sank his teeth into it, and pulled on my hair slightly he suddenly started tickling me senseless with his other hand that had been on my ribcage making me laugh so hard that I couldn’t breath

“Y-y-you… you... e-evil… vamp-va-vampire… sto-oop tick-tickling MEEEe!!!!”

I couldn’t even form a whole sentence without letting a laugh escape

“It’s lovely to hear you laugh, you don’t do it often honey. And what better medicine that smile and laugh? None, so stop worrying about whatever concerns you and we will talk about it later, now relax.”

Elijah said with a serious face, but I could see the smile in his eyes as he gave me a chaste kiss.

“You're right, let’s go again to sleep, it’s too early to be up anyway”

I said with a sleepy voice, and as I let my head rest in his muscular chest interlacing our legs in our common pose that to an outsider it could be considered awkward but in reality it was the comfiest that I had ever been.

Our relationship had blossomed into a beautiful thing, we are inseparable. 

We had not mated yet, because we want to wait until we know each other better but there have been close calls…

Quite a few, okay so more than a few! 

But it’s not my fault it’s Elijah’s for been a tease! I mean when he walks it’s like a jolt of desire straight through me, it also doesn’t help he uses my neck to his advantage. 

The smug evil bastard. 

And they think he is the gentleman in this relationship! Yeah right! He is more of a tease than i am! 

But I did get him back with my milkshake, poor Elijah can never look at a straw the same way again. 

Nik has already given him some strange looks when Elijah almost choked serves him right! 

Although Kol was smirking at him with a knowing look in his eyes, poor Finn was just clueless. Not that anyone can really blame him though, Rebekah winked at me as if she knew what had happened between us…

Damon looked as if he had suffered from a heart attack well so did aunt Liz and Caroline as well. 

Remus looked ready to murder Elijah and Sirius was torn between murder and longing. Sick bastard! If they kill Elijah then how will they get grandchildren? 

Something that me and Elijah haven’t talked about yet. 

But i hope we talk about it soon because I really want a family, I think Elijah truly doesn’t know that wizards can have babies.

I doubt he knows much about our traditions or customs, but then again neither does Caroline and aunt Liz. 

Since Elijah is courting me we could get bonded if he wanted to or just a muggle marriage it would be up to him, but he would still need to be introduced to the family. 

I doubt Fenrir Greyback will take it very well, when we had first found out that Fenrir had a twin brother none of us could believe it until we saw the proof, Antone Greyback was running around and biting children while using his brothers name.

It made me sick to think about it. 

Since then Fenrir took me in as his cub, same as Remus. It will come as a shock when I tell him that my mate is a vampire, I know he was hoping to be one of his trusted werewolfs. 

Or himself, Cub is a term of endearment or when a dominant mate calls his or her submissive mate it, it can also mean a young child that has been adopted by him or her. I truly don’t know what will happen when they meet each other, because ‘Lijah won’t be happy to meet someone who is my family but that also wants me for himself.

Perhaps i need to brush up on my runes, see if I can create a rune that will stop all violence for a certain period of time. Or a curse, I sure as hell need to contact Severus, he will know of something useful…

Hmm, I could use Godric’s old journals to see if there is anything in there that could be of some help. Or Slytherin’s ones. 

I could sent Hedwig with a message and sent dobby into the chamber and see if there is something in his personal library.

If not I am sure the goblins will have something, they always do for a reasonable price. Or for free if you are a goblin friend like i am. 

Ummm decisions, decisions, what to do? 

I better cool down and think about it tomorrow, and ask Sirius about it, maybe the Black library has something?


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena x Stefan, Bonnie & Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric…

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

if you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) 

and my superb cousin StayStrong06

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

 

In the last chapter… 

Harry POV

Perhaps I need to brush up on my runes, see if I can create a rune that will stop all violence for a certain period of time. Or a curse, I sure as hell need to contact Severus, he will know of something useful…

Hmm, I could use Godric’s old journals to see if there is anything in there that could be of some help. Or Slytherin’s ones. 

I could sent Hedwig with a message and sent dobby into the chamber and see if there is something in his personal library.

If not I am sure the goblins will have something, they always do for a reasonable price. Or for free if you are a goblin friend like i am. 

Ummm decisions, decisions, what to do? 

I better cool down and think about it tomorrow, and ask Sirius about it, maybe the Black library has something?

 

Caroline POV

I could feel that i wasn’t as close to Harry as I used to be, and I think it’s all my fault.

I had let myself be absorbed in Elena’s drama of which brother to be in love with that week.

Even before that, there was all the drama with the Originals as well, then there was dealing with John’s death something that didn't bother Elena not as much as it should of, I know my dad is gay and he is happy. 

He doesn't have to hide and he can be with someone who loves him for him, sure mom loves dad but its sisterly love now. 

Not like when they were first married, it must of been hard for dad though. 

But they never drifted apart and became distant with each other and that is the one thing I will never let Harry do no matter how far we drift apart. 

And if that entails being friendly with the Mikaelson family, then so be it, they sure as hell won’t be coming between myself and my cousin

 

Twins POV

“Gred, don’t you think it’s time we visited our little partner in crime?” 

Spoke a voice from inside the apartment 

“Why of course, Forge, excellent idea as always dearest brother” 

Answered an equal voice to the former, this time from the kitchen.

“Well then, we should prepare our biggest prank ever!” 

Said the two identical voices at the same time with unknowingly the same mischievous faces. 

Grins that would have the residents of Mystic falls running for their very lives. 

It would also cause Fred and George to get into trouble with Harry every other day, they would also with help from Sirius prank Elijah every other day. 

Only to get into trouble with both Remus and Harry, both of which had wicked aim and speed and they would need all of their cleverness to escape them more often than they would like.

But they also missed their little brother so it would be worth it.

Not that neither of them would tell a soul any of that, of course.

After everything their little brother went through, he deserved a little bit of peace and happiness, also laughter. 

Maybe a boyfriend? 

After all they did catch Harry checking out Dean’s ass one day, so maybe they could find someone for him! 

Yeah, we would make it our mission. 

But then if he has got a boyfriend, we need to make sure that he is treating our Harry right if not? 

Well he really doesn't want to find out. 

We must test him, or better yet kidnap him so we could torture him…. erm we mean…... prank him!

Yes! Thats it prank him, because if Harry ever found out… 

May Merlin have mercy on our souls because Harry wont. 

But if it comes to that… well will think of that when the time comes. 

For now we need to prepare all the essentials for this trip, as we don’t know how many weeks we are staying

.Perhaps make a list? That would help! 

1) Pranking supplies 

2) potions

3) wands

4) clothes 

5) first aid kit

That was all they could think of, if anything else came up then they knew they would be screwed, unless they could get Harry to cook for them, because Harry was the best cook ever! 

Not that we would ever tell mum, we didn’t have a dead wish! and that was something that the male weasleys agreed on wholeheartedly.

Elijah POV

Today was Saturday, and I had convinced Sirius to let Harry stay at my home well, mansion, the entire weekend. 

I don’t know how the discussion had started, because I was with Klaus buying food suitable for Harry, and he had decided to stay home with Rebekah to help her gain experience with the Internet, seeing as she had been ‘gone’ a long period of time and she needed to get accustomed to it.

When Klaus and I got home, it was to see a bloody fight between Rebekah and Kol. 

We immediately had separated them.

“What the hell has happened here? Rebekah? where is Harry?” 

I questioned her, ignoring completely my brother Kol.

Suddenly I could see Kol pale rapidly and turned to glare at him. 

But quickly turned around when Rebekah started talking

“I exactly don’t know what happened at the beginning, I was making popcorn, because I wanted to see a film with ‘Ry, but when I returned from the kitchen it was to see this stupid idiot molesting him! I don’t know what he told him, but as soon as I arrived he fled from the living room to go upstairs, that was three minutes ago I think, it’s best if you go and see if he’s alright Elijah, I didn’t like that dead look on his face….” 

I didn’t stay to hear what she would say, I ran as fast as I could, which admittedly was a lot, considering a vampire's speed at the fact that i am a original and got in front of my bedroom at milliseconds.

I didn’t know if I should knock or not but... I would enter anyways.

As I entered I saw he’s back to me, he was overlooking the landscape that could be appreciated from my ventanal.

I strode to him and reached forward, turned him towards me and as I didn’t know what was hurting my mate, our bond quickly said to me that I had to comfort my mate at all cost, punishment could come later, and hugged him close. Hoping to ease some of his pain.

His small body was shaking so much in my arms that I thought he would fall apart right then and there.

I started to sweet-talk him into calmness, so he could explain to me what had said my stupid brother.

"Hush, love, hush… it's alright now, darling, you’re safe here now,… no-one will hurt you ever again…I swear it to you… Hush honey, I swear if he has done something I will kill him with your permission baby…" 

But whatever I said to him, I couldn't calm him down.

I was starting to really worry, because he was shutting down.

"Please don't leave me… please don't leave me… everyone leaves… please don't leave me…Always… a freak, no one… loves me… Uncle Vernon ...was right…. freak… no right to be loved…. "

He muttered over and over again against my chest and I shivered in unbearable pain.

My heart ached for him and I wouldn't have stopped the tears from falling from my eyes even if I wanted to. 

My mate was hurting really bad and I didn’t know how to stop it, My rational part knew that this pain would go with time, but my primal one didn’t know that.

 

"I won't leave… I love you… I'll never leave you…you are perfect darling,.... MY mate…. I love you" 

I started to reassure him again. 

When I realized my words didn't reach him, I decided on a different course of action that hopefully would reach to him.

With all the gentleness I could gather I lifted his face up to look him in the eyes. 

Those burning emeralds were filled with fear and pain and sorrow, with a dead feeling, they were darker too, as if all life had left those beautiful eyes, and in that moment I would have given my very life to erase all the bad things that happened in his life.

Each scar, each tear, made me love him more no matter how strange, or weird it sounded.

I guess it was because all of that made him into the man he was today,what made his so perfect to my eyes, although it didn't stop me from wishing I could erase that painful past, just to see him smile at me again.

No matter how irrational that sounded.

The way he was looking up at me seemed as if he was begging me to do something, and in that moment the only thing that crossed my mind was despite the situation, how close he was to me, his scent was overwhelming me.

His shivering breath ghosted over my face when we parted. 

I kissed his closed eyes and the curve of his chin while I allowed my hands to trace his small waist, bringing him closer.

I lowered my head and kissed his neck and a soft gasp escaped his lips. 

His small hands fisted in my hair and I shivered when he arched against me.

I have never felt such need for anyone or anything in my ancient life. 

I could feel he wanted me too.

It was like something in me, probably the more animal part had already claimed him as mine and I wouldn’t dare to go against it, never.

Without actually looking I led him backwards to my bed.

We fell down and I held myself up as not to crush him with my weight. 

His scent made me mad with want and need, and I could feel my trousers become too tight.

I wanted to take him so much that it actually hurt… but in my head I knew I wouldn't be able to, it was too soon yet . 

In my heart I knew I loved him and I would go at his pace,and that made me turn my hurried kisses into gentle, butterfly nips. 

My hands traveled down his chest and waist in a gentle caress. 

I leaned on my elbow and looked up in his face to see his eyes half closed in lust and desire… and love.

The deepest love that I had seen directed at me.

Tears still tackled slowly down his cheeks and I leaned forward to kiss them away. 

His small, shivering hands rested on my shoulders with one of them in my hair.

Slowly I started to trail kisses down his neck. 

I kissed every scar I could find, every mark on his otherwise perfect skin…

With each kiss he shivered and small mewls and moans escaped his full, kiss swollen lips.

I was lost in a daze of raw feelings and sensations that I knew would amplify and grow with time thats the beauty of mateships, they grow stronger with time.

"Mm.. ’Lijah ..." He called for me and I looked up. 

I crawled back over him and cupped one pale cheek. 

His tears left thin red trails over his cheeks. 

It made him look so fragile that my heart made an involuntary jump.

"What is it, love?" I asked and his breath hitched. 

He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing… I just… I love you so much…" 

He whispered and my heart decided to take some time off, it was the first time that he had ever say it. 

Oh don’t mistake me, I already knew that he loved me, but he had never express it with words, because there weren’t enough to express the love, pure love that we had.

I quickly let go of the breath I unknowingly was holding. 

"Don't ever leave me… never leave me…please,... promise me ….we'll be forever together..."

He whispered and pulled me down to kiss him. while his legs wrapped around my hips.

From that moment, words weren't necessary. 

I couldn't tell him how much I loved him so I decided to show him with my actions. 

And we spent the whole afternoon and until the next morning together in bed, both almost naked, but we knew it was not time yet to mate. 

He still was to young, and we had agreed to at least wait for his seventeenth birthday.

Either way, I would wait for tomorrow to speak to Kol.

He would pay for having hurt my little, precious mate. 

I would make sure of it. 

I would tell Klaus too, as we could imagine creative ways of doing it. 

You shouldn't threaten a Mikaelson in any way or form, but to actually make a mate be distressed to the point of almost depression… 

Well, at least it’s safe to say, Kol had got himself a privileged place in hell.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena x Stefan, Bonnie & Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric…

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

if you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) 

and my superb cousin StayStrong06

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)  
_____________________________________________________________________

In the last Chapter….

…..

…..

…..

"What is it, love?" I asked and his breath hitched. 

He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing… I just… I love you so much…" 

He whispered and my heart decided to take some time off, it was the first time that he had ever say it. 

Oh don’t mistake me, I already knew that he loved me, but he had never express it with words, because there weren’t enough to express the love, pure love that we had.

I quickly let go of the breath I unknowingly was holding. 

"Don't ever leave me… never leave me…please... promise me ….we'll be forever together..."

He whispered and pulled me down to kiss him. While his legs wrapped around my hips.

From that moment, words weren't necessary. 

I couldn't tell him how much I loved him so I decided to show him with my actions. 

And we spent the whole afternoon and until the next morning together in bed, both almost naked, but we knew it was not time yet to mate. 

He still was to young, and we had agreed to at least wait for his seventeenth birthday.

Either way, I would wait for tomorrow to speak to Kol.

He would pay for having hurt my little, precious mate. 

I would make sure of it. 

I would tell Klaus too, as we could imagine creative ways of doing it. 

You shouldn't threaten a Mikaelson in any way or form, but to actually make a mate be distressed to the point of almost depression… 

Well, at least it’s safe to say, Kol had got himself a privileged place in hell.

Mikael POV 

Those spells that have been on me for years have finally broken.

If they are broken that only means one thing: Esther is dead, and finally I am free. 

Free to do what I should have done years ago.

When I found out that Niklaus wasn't mine, I was angry, and that had blinded me, and Esther had the opportunity to curse me and in consequence turned me into a monster.

But I have noticed after all these years that I was blaming a child for his mother’s mistake, a child who had no idea that he had been lied to for years. 

But I couldn’t do anything because of the hold that Esther had over me.

So now with those spells broken, I can finally embrace Niklaus as my own son.

Not as the bastard, that Esther gave birth to. 

But Niklaus was never to blame, not for her actions. 

But how can I make them see that I truly don’t mean any harm to them? 

With all the harm I have caused it will be hard for them to forgive me. 

That is if they can, or want to do it.

I wouldn't blame them if they didn’t; after all, god knows I wouldn’t.

But first I need to find them; they could be anywhere, New Orleans, New York, London or even Mystic falls.

It will take time to find them, time I don’t know if any of us have, if the wounds are to heal. 

Just as I was about to leave the crypt I was held captive, I heard voices. 

“I don't know why the cub would move all the way out here! In the middle of nowhere!” 

“Alpha perhaps we should stop for a moment, just to see if we can find his scent.” 

A grunt was heard before the gruff voice replied angrily 

“If that wasn't such a smart idea I would hit you senseless.” 

A chuckle came next, I found myself wanting to follow the voices. 

But I was cautious, these people whoever they were, were werewolves. 

While a werewolf bite will not kill me it will hurt like hell. 

Making sure that they couldn't hear me I climbed up onto a tree branch and silently followed them. 

Fenrir POV 

When I get my hands on my cub I am going to throttle him!

I didn't like the fact that he had moved so far away from the pack, the pair of them will send me to an early grave!

But that is not the point, they are still my cubs and I am worried about them.

Especially with the fact that there have been rumours about the Originals floating around, quite a few people have said that they are on the move to Mystic falls, which is where Harry is at.

I just hope I can get there in time before anything bad happens to him, but first I need to find which way to go! 

Looking around I snarled 

“We have passed that tree five times now!” 

I have a feeling that this will take some time.

If I had that damned thing called tellyphone, or whatever it’s called, it wouldn’t take these long. 

But even if I had it, I wouldn’t know how the freaking hell to use it. 

Not that I would admit such thing, of course.

I had noticed some time ago, a scent which was very enticing, but I couldn’t place where it was, or who it could be, so I would go on as if I hadn’t smell it. 

I should concentrate in finding the damn way to Mystic Falls.

Alaric POV

If you had told me, years before I would be best friends with a vampire, I would have admitted you to a mental asylum. 

But here I am sat in a bar, drinking with Damon who was a vampire. 

We truly had a long story going, very complicated. 

Yet I wouldn't change Damon for anything. 

He was the one that understood me better, even if he was one of the reasons as to why I didn’t have a wife. 

But all of that was in the past, well most of the time.

We were both enjoying a glass of bourbon when Damon exclaimed 

“well, look who's entering the grill Ric”

I looked behind me to see what had Damon almost drooling, I don’t know what I was expecting, probably Elena. 

What I didn’t expect were twins, male twins, from what I could see completely identical, and my jaw almost hit the floor.

Twins POV

After two hours of almost panic, when we finally were packed and realised that we didn’t know where exactly Harry lived, we decided to go to a restaurant and ask for an address.

Being a small town we think they will know where everyone of their inhabitants lived. 

The perks of being a small town. 

Notice the sarcasm, having lived in a war made us a little paranoid about those things, we couldn’t even think of how Harry had manage to cope with that pressure, him being the most paranoid person we knew, apart from Moody, but that was to be expected, after all, he had a mad man after him!

When we entered ‘The Grill’, we headed directly to the bar, because we had to eat something before looking for Harry, but we first checked all exits of the bar, another one of the consequences of war. 

When we were seated, and had given our orders, a delicious man, covered to head to toe in black approached us with a feline, predatory walk. 

Immediately, our magic flared, and we knew straightaway that he was dangerous, where the hell did Harry land himself in? 

Did he know that there were creatures here in Mystic Falls? 

We didn’t know what to do, so we acted as if nothing had happened and decided to ask Harry later.

 

Harry POV

Merlin, I’m nervous, today Elijah is taking me on a date, not that is the first that we go but I don’t know what to do! 

What clothes to wear, my hair, my shoes! 

I was a freaking mess and when I had asked help to Sirius he just stood there laughing at me quite loudly, that Remus came from the kitchen and asked what had happened. 

When I explained to him, he was, unlike Sirius, able to hide quite well his laugh into a cough and he decided to help me.

Once I was perfect, well in Remus point of view, I decided to left my hair loose, because I knew that ‘Lijah liked to play with my hair, and for me it was very relaxing that much that it always left me purring like a cat, and I know that even if he doesn’t say it, it excites him. 

“What are you thinking gorgeous?” 

Said a voice behind me, startling me

 

“elijah! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that! One of these days you will kill me!”

Just as I turned around, there he was, with his typical, expensive suit, and his sexy smile.

I run to him and just as I was going to collide with him I jumped into him and he clutched me in his strong hold as I clung to him eagerly

Elijah POV

 

It was heaven having my precious mate in my arms. 

A feeling that not many had and I felt really fortunate to have. 

I really couldn’t take him to some place extravagant, first because there wasn't one good enough for him nearby, and second, but not less important, it’s that harry loathes extravagant places. 

So I had decided to take him to the grill and then to a clearing to see the stars, and do a little picnic afterwards. 

Not expensive, nor extravagant, something I hope Harry will like.

After all, what could go wrong?

...Time Change…

When we arrived to the Grill and told the waiter, Matt, to led us to our seats we heard two identical voices shout at the same time

“Oh Merlin, HARRY! we found you! We are genius, we find you without even beginning to look out for you! If only it was always like this! Right Forge? - Of course Gred!- Come here lad, we have so much to talk about!” 

I didn’t recognise those strangers, but they knew harry, of that I was certain. 

And from their accent I could tell that it was from England. 

now that I think of it, I remember one of those talks we had, a mention of a pair of mischievous twins, Weasleys? 

Ooh now I remember them.

The Weasley Twins, Fred and George Weasley identical twins that not even their mother could tell them apart. 

Well, I can tell, from Harry’s dumbfounded look, that our date was finite. 

And he took off running to them and jumping them like a monkey 

But I wouldn’t get angry or offended, after all, from what harry had told me, they were like brothers, and I’m sure they have much to talk about, and I want to make Harry proud of having me as a mate, so I wouldn’t object to Harry meeting his family.

 

The only downside that I could see was Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman not far from the embracing trio.

Harry POV 

It came as a shock when, instead of going to a date, with my handsome boyfriend I ended up in The Grill with my surrogates big brothers!

They explained to me how they were fed off being in a house full of traitors, and that they wanted to live here with us in Mystic Falls. 

They had closed the store in Diagon Alley and they would reopen it in the US equivalent, which was not far of Virginia if you travelled by floo or if you appeared, was Salem Street, with the Salem Academy not far off.

It sounded interesting so I decided to send a letter to see if I could continue with my magic studies, seeing as it was a part time school and you could decide when to have the classes, in daylight or in the afternoon and they accepted anyone unlike Hogwarts as it was an international school. 

We will see what happens.

In the meantime, I will enjoy the presence of the twins until Siri comes and steals them from me.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena & Stefan, Bonnie & Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric…

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

if you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fan fiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) 

and my superb cousin StayStrong06

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

_____________________________________________________________________

 

In the last Chapter….

…..

…..

Harry POV 

It came as a shock when, instead of going to a date, with my handsome boyfriend I ended up in The Grill with my surrogates big brothers!

They explained to me how they were fed off being in a house full of traitors, and that they wanted to live here with us in Mystic Falls. 

They had closed the store in Diagon Alley and they would reopen it in the US equivalent, which was not far of Virginia if you travelled by floo or if you appeared, was Salem Street, with the Salem Academy not far off.

It sounded interesting so I decided to send a letter to see if I could continue with my magic studies, seeing as it was a part time school and you could decide when to have the classes, in daylight or in the afternoon and they accepted anyone unlike Hogwarts as it was an international school. 

We will see what happens. in the meantime, I will enjoy the presence of the twins until Siri comes and steals them from me.

Fenrir POV

I could sense it. 

I knew we were close to them, it’s been four days in this expedition to find Mystic Falls, and we still had the unknown presence behind us. 

I didn’t know if said ‘presence’ would be dangerous but we were prepared. 

We could face anything.

But I was starting to be tired about ‘that presence’ and it better make himself known of I would force it.

Because my patience was not bottomless and it was wearing thin.

 

Elijah POV

I was very interested in those magical places, so I had spoken with Harry to see if I could accompany him to see that magical street, when the twins come to get us, seeing as they already have gone there. 

I didn’t want to voice my growing interest, but my mate knew me.

It was something knew, and although it may sound astounding, I hadn’t heard a word about these magical places, it was a very well kept secret. 

I don’t know if Klaus has heard about it, but I would bet anything that at least he had heard something, anything about that secret world.

 

Oh, I had heard about the witch hunt, but not about the academies, streets, banks, the communities and that underworld that surround it. 

It is fascinating what they could do with some herbs, or brooms!

Although it sounded interesting, it was very frightening to think that Harry had been on a broom, at fifty feet in the air or more! 

With no one to catch him if he fell at eleven years old, and the speed!

But I would talk Harry about it later sometime, maybe make him take me somewhere with it?

 

Harry was in contact with the Principal of the Academy and had scheduled a meeting to speak about what he could do, and what subjects would be better with what career he would be following.

It just wasn’t a ‘normal’ academy for just magical beings, but for beings such as witches and wizards, and also to squibs and creatures of any kind, like vampires, werewolves, veelas and the like, and they co-existed in that academy peacefully, due to some powerful wards placed there for the wellbeing of the students.

Harry hoped (internally me too) that I could join him in some classes.

Harry would lend me some books about the branches of magic, so I wasn’t that lost when the term started. 

And I couldn't wait!

Harry had decided to apply for a citizenship so he could install himself fully in the states, legally, at least in the Magic government. 

So if someone tried they to drag Harry back to England, they couldn't, not that I would let them! 

If they tried some underhanded mean well, then it will be the first time the Mikaelson's have hunted together in a really long time, a hunt I am sure that we would enjoy to the fullest.

And I can guarantee that it would be bloody. 

Speaking of hunting, Klaus and I still have to do a Dursley-hunting, but still the best time hasn't presented itself yet, as we didn’t want Harry to be aware of it until it was done. 

We didn’t want for him to worry pointlessly, it would be a new experience, as Klaus and I had never cooperated or been able to agree in the same matter, let alone work together for the same goal.

We had everything planned. 

I hated to lie to Harry, my little mate, but in this case it was necessary.

I don’t know if he would see it the same way, but I would make him see my point of view.

I hope.

 

I couldn’t afford losing him, not now, not never, he was my everything, my soul, my rock and losing him was not an option. 

…. Time Change ….

It had been two days since Klaus and I talked about the Whale’s deal and we had decided that we would go to pay a visit next week, when I knew Harry would be distracted enough to not notice our departure until it was too late.

Rebekah was going to go to Harry’s house to see some film and go shopping for a date she had planned, and the possibly go to the cinema.

The excuse was that Klaus and I were going to New Orleans to oversee some reforms, which was true, but that would come later, when the ‘friendly chat’ with those whales was over.

 

Harry POV

I could sense through our bond that Elijah was nervous, at least unconsciously, so I knew that he was planning something that I wouldn’t like, but there have been a lot of things in my life that I have not liked, or had any say about. Even though Elijah is keeping it from me I trust him, and i know he is keeping it from me for a good reason. 

I know that if I try to push him he would become suspicious of it and would try to be more cautious. 

So I would let him do, and trust that he would tell me when he was ready.

If not… well, I had my ways of finding what was happening straight from the source.

Until that happened, I would go over the list that the deputy of the Academy had sent me.

It was very interesting, to see so many subjects, there were like, four times the curriculum of Hogwarts!

It was amazing, and there were so many that I hadn’t heard about… and all those creatures! 

I would have to see if I could owl-order some books about costumes of the creature’s book.

It wouldn’t do to offend a mate of one or try to be friendly and instead meaning a completely different thing,.... yeah, it would be best to do it.

Suddenly the doorbell was heard downstairs. 

Seeing as I was alone, Sirius and Remus were nowhere to be found, but were probably walking through the town with Nik. 

Something is going on with themI know, but what it is exactly I can't really say for sure.

If they think I am an idiot… well they would tell their ‘secret’ sooner or later. And if not? 

Well I think the twins might be up for a prank or two.

Fenrir POV

Two weeks. 

Two long weeks, but we had finally found out were Mystic Falls.

Although we wouldn’t have find it without the help of Mikael, that meeting was very interesting, if not a little bloody. 

…. Flashback …

It was the sixth day and I couldn’t put up with it any longer!

So I stopped walking and waited.

I wanted to stop and see if that enticing scent was still near, or if that mysterious creature would make itself present.

It did, at first I didn’t know what it was, but as soon as I identified it with it being a vampire I lunged at him in my human form.

He was so surprised by the attack that he didn’t see it coming, and that probably what made it possible for me to trap him in my human form. 

And started to punch him senseless, blood splashing everywhere. 

The blood even hit my face, I didn't even pause until a fist punched my jaw sending me flying backwards and crashing into a nearby Oak tree. 

He flipped up onto his feet with ease, his face was healing.

Stupid vampire healing! 

The he spoke in a deep voice 

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance? You see I myself and looking for my family in Mystic falls.” 

The man was smug I would give him that, the fact that he knew where we were going and how to get there made my hackles rise, just as it looked like he would throw another punch I had him restrained by my beta and stalked over to him and snarled

“And how do I know that you can be trusted? You are a traitorous vampire after all!”

I spat in his face, I didn’t know what made me trust him despite my beliefs in vampires, but I did.

We started a tentative trust into each other, my beta long forgotten as we started to talk

…. End Flashback …

 

Up until that point I discovered that he was heading the same way as I, and became concerned about vampires living in the same town as my cubs.

And he couldn’t reassure me at 100% because it was centuries since he had seen all of his children.

I don’t know what had come over me, but every time I heard him talk about his children, a strange feeling come over me, as if I was jealous about his children, or better said, jealous about the mother.

Soon we were in Mystic Falls and it wasn’t that complicated to find my cubs house. 

For what I could sense, the only one at home would be my little cub.

So I rang the doorbell and hoped that he wouldn’t kill Mikael first and ask questions later

 

That’s it if he knew of his sons and they had told him anything. 

Anything was possible.

Niklaus POV

I didn’t know how did it happen, but it happened. 

We had started to talk about Harry and how protective we three were about him, and ended in the early hours of the morning talking about anything and everything.

It was amazing, it was the second time that I had connected with anyone that deep, that wasn’t family, the first one being obviously little Harry, and it was liberating.

They were like two pieces that complemented each other perfectly, whereas Sirius was like a child, always loud, Remus was calmer.

But there were times that you could see that time had not been kind to them.

I was teaching Remus how to blend and become one with his wolf, and that the potion he was taking would become in the long run ineffective and would damage his wolf, making him fall into an illness that would led him to his death bed.

It hadn’t been easy, but with Sirius help we had convinced him and now, little by little, he was starting to get better, and he looked younger too, and dare I say, more attractive.

I was falling in love with them and I was terrified, because they were already a mated couple. 

I wouldn’t survive another heartache. 

So I buried it deep in my soul and mind, and for the time, forgot about it, or as forgotten as it could be anyway.

We had talked about it and once he heals, we would be joining Harry and Elijah in that magical school/academy for the magical creatures.

It was very surprising, as I had heard whispers about the magical world, but had not actually seen it. 

And I was like a child in a sweet shop, not that I would tell anyone of course.

Fred and George had already gone to visit the village and they had fallen in love with it.

So they had bought a flat for the two of them and they would soon get us to visit it once it was renovated, and they soon would start to look for a place that was near to star they joke and pranks shop, or however was called. 

Soon we would be away from this town and away from stupid doppelgängers and all the drama that followed them around.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena & Stefan, Bonnie & Jeremy, Jenna x Alaric…

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

if you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) 

and my superb cousin StayStrong06

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

_______________________________________________________________

 

In the last Chapter….

…..  
…..

Niklaus POV

I didn’t know how did it happen, but it happened. 

We had started to talk about Harry and how protective we three were about him, and ended in the early hours of the morning talking about anything and everything.

It was amazing, it was the second time that I had connected with anyone that deep, that wasn’t family, the first one being obviously little Harry, and it was liberating.

They were like two pieces that complemented each other perfectly, whereas Sirius was like a child, always loud, Remus was more calm.

But there were times that you could see that time had not been kind to them.

I was teaching Remus how to blend and become one with his wolf, and that the potion he was taking would become in the long run ineffective and would damage his wolf, making him fall into an illness that would led him to his death bed.

It hadn’t been easy, but with Sirius help we had convinced him and now, little by little, he was starting to get better, and he looked younger too, and dare I say, more attractive.

I was falling in love with them and I was terrified, because they were already a mated couple. 

I wouldn’t survive another heartache. 

So I buried it deep in my soul and mind, and for the time, forgot about it, or as forgotten as it could be anyway.

We had talked about it and once he heals, we would be joining Harry and Elijah in that magical school/academy for the magical creatures.

It was very surprising, as I had heard whispers about the magical world, but had not actually seen it. 

And I was like a child in a sweet shop, not that I would tell anyone of course.

Fred and George had already gone to visit the village and they had fallen in live with it.

So they had bought a flat for the two of them and they would soon get us to visit it once it was renovated, and they soon would start to look for a place that was near to star they joke and pranks shop, or however was called. 

Soon we would be away from this town and away from stupid doppelgängers and all the drama that followed them around. 

 

Harry POV

I went cautiously downstairs, thinking who could be at this hour, maybe Caroline?

No, she was too busy preparing the cheerleaders a new choreography … 

Nik? Noo …. too engrossed with my dogfathers …. 

Well it could be Elijah, he had said that he would come to see me in the afternoon…

I eagerly opened the door, expecting my boyfriend, and my jaw hit the floor, loudly.

“Before you say anything, or shout, or run, or try anything, I want you to promise me to hear what I have to say, explain everything, and as my nose can smell, that putrid, rotten smell-”

“Oi!” 

Interrupted the man that was behind, he looked strangely familiar to me yet not at the same time, it was frustrating, because he looked so familiar ...

“As I was saying …, you are going to hear me first and then ask questions later, okay cub? Then if you still want you can go running to them and tell them everything. But first hear me out, yes?” 

Fenrir demanded with a stony face and continued with an annoyed voice

“Just so you know, I was really angry with you lot, how hard is write a letter saying that you moving across the ocean, umm? I had to be told by that muggle that you used to live with when I visited! And stop laughing it’s NOT funny!

Fenrir yelled at me, but I could care less, just imagining the face of Aunt Petunia was enough to send me to the floor laughing. 

My imagination running wild… Oh the possibilities….!

As soon as I stopped more or less laughing, because I was still giggling like a little girl on a sugar high.

I jumped him, scaring him shitless and making him grab me tight in case I fell into the floor. 

“Gods Fen, I missed you! I really tried to sent you a missive but now I can see that it didn’t reached you, maybe it was intercepted? Thank Merlin that it didn’t say anything important, or any address, nor country, or anything that could give me away, lately I’ve become as paranoid as Mad-Eye, or that is what Siri has told me ….”

I said jumping around him, in my hyperactiveness. 

I had really missed him; he was, along with Remy, one of the people who gave the best advice ever, and he always was good at hearing out my problems, late at night when I couldn’t sleep, he would sit with me drinking warm milk until I was better and then accompanied me to my room to be sure I would be better, he truly was a mother hen

not that he would ever admit to that. 

But like any mother Hen? They tend to be over protective and downright scary when angered, which is why I am going to wait until later, much, much later preferably when Fenrir is in another country, or back to England to tell him that I have found my better half.

A much better half by the name of Elijah. Which is a vampire. 

Fuck, I’m never going to hear the end of it!

Speaking of Elijah is that him now? 

Shit! Merlin no! Not now! Why!

Oh shit! Fuck! Bastard! 

Why the hell does it have to be NOW of all times? 

My life is over good bye world I will miss you! 

As Elijah walked closer my heartbeat began to get faster and faster, my breathing quickened, and I started to see black spots everywhere, and felt a wave of dizziness 

I was beginning to Hyperventilate.

The room was spinning quickly and I thought I heard a distant voice shouting my name, 

before I could lose consciousness an intense sharp pain embraced me, suddenly I became more sleepy, and the only thing that I wanted was sleep, I knew, rationally I knew better than to fall asleep, but I was so tired of fighting this extreme dizziness that I gave up, and then

everything turned dark

 

Fenrir POV

I was trying to tell Harry what was our situation, and who Mikael really was, but I could see that Harry was ignoring me; Fantastic.

Out of thin air I started to smell something rotten as if a body was decaying, very similar to the way that Mikael smell, as if in some way that rotten smell was related. 

Vampire. 

Shit, I didn’t want more drama! 

As I heard a voice very similar to that of Mikael, shout my cub name’s I spun quickly and I could barely grab him before his head impacted with the floor with a defeating sound, I had not been quickly enough

Cold hands smacked mine away from Harry and embraced Harry, with a mantra that I couldn’t hear clearly but it sounded something similar like 

please, please, wake up, please! Gods, wake up Harry, come on! my mate, my mate no no no no not my mate no no no! Wake up, little angel, come on! Please! Wake UP!

“Just who the hell you are!” 

I shouted at the foreign vampire, as Mikael exclaimed at the same time

“Elijah!”

“No! the question here is who are you! He’s my mate, and right now he has fainted and is not waking up! so, excuse me if I offend you werewolf but my mates lives come first, even to manners! And what are you doing here Mikael? Shouldn’t you be dead? Anyway that’s not important right now. I may be overreacting but My mate needs medical attention.”

Elijah roared at us 

Apparently This was Mikael’s son, and Harry’s mate.

Oh boy he had some explaining; but he was right, my cub’s health comes first! 

He was attentive to his mates needs, but I could see in the way he was positioned over him that he was not ignoring that there were two strangers in the house and possible threats. 

Seeing one was a werewolf and the other was a foreign vampire, which he also was their father, who up until that point had been after their blood.  
But it had been mainly Niklaus that he had been after the others had refused to move from Niklaus’s side meaning that they were all targeted as well. 

Or that was what Mikael had told me 

I liked him.

Not that I would tell him that, he had to prove himself way before I tell him that I like him.

Harry was not responding, but then my sensitive nose detected blood, and from what I could see, the Vampires had noticed it too, Elijah was becoming more nervous, primal and irrational as the time passed and his mate was was not responding to his call. 

 

His eyes were turning black from the desperation 

 

Elijah had grabbed him delicately bridal-style, and soon rushed him to a car, and we were soon speeding to the Hospital, 

Elijah had put harry into the passenger seat beside him and while he was driving with me and Mikael, whom hadn’t said a word since he had saw his son there, in the backseat. 

As soon as we were in the car, Elijah had said to ring Remus, but I had to admit to him that I didn’t have a phone with me, so he had to multitask in order to make the phone call himself. 

And monitor Harry, to see if he was not losing too much blood

He called someone called Klaus, in hysterics and I assumed that he was another son, because Mikael had tensed further upon hearing that name, making me tense in reflex. 

I didn’t hear what was said as, they were talking at vampire speed but 

Luck was on our side because said ‘Klaus’ was with Remus, and I suppose with the mutt too… as he was Remus mate….

So they had agreed to go to the Hospital as fast as they could. 

For now, we had to wait to arrive to the hospital and let the healers, or as in the muggle world were called, Doctors, to do their job and see if what Harry had was just a panic attack, or something worst that had been lurking just waiting for the right moment.

Or the loss of that much blood had been a detonant to passing out

So in the meantime we had to wait. 

But that didn’t mean that as soon as I was outside I would contact Severus so he could bring blood-repressing potion and run a scan to see if it was some magical disease that had appeared out of the blue.

Knowing my cubs luck it wouldn't surprise me if it was. 

Right now, I was too nervous to think clearly, was my subconscious was playing tricks on me conjuring possible outcomes, and some were worse as the time passed by.

He better be alright, and pray to Merlin that it was something as insignificant as a panic attack, with all my respects to panics attacks, because I think that I sure as hell have had them more than once, but being an Alpha had its downside and one of them was showing weakness … 

We all watched as they wheeled Harry, some of the Doctors who had been supporting his head, were covered in blood, everything seemed fine until we heard one of the nurses, or doctor shout to another

“He’s flatlining!” 

Before we could do anything to go straight to Harry, the doors to the ICU were closed in our noses.


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena/Stefan, Bonnie/Jeremy, Jenna/Alaric, Remus/Sirius/Niklaus, Fenrir x ….

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

if you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) 

and my superb cousin StayStrong06

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

_____________________________________________________________________

 

In the last Chapter….  
…..  
…..  
…. Elijah had grabbed him delicately bridal-style,and soon rushed him to a car, and we were soon speeding to the Hospital, 

Elijah had put harry into the passenger seat beside him and while he was driving with me and mikael, whom hadn’t said a word since he had saw his son there, in the backseat. 

As soon as we were in the car, Elijah had said to ring Remus, but I had to admit to him that I didn’t have a phone with me, so he had to multitask in order to make the phone call himself. 

And monitor Harry, to see if he was not losing too much blood

He called someone called Klaus, in hysterics and I assumed that he was another son, because Mikael had tensed further upon hearing that name, making me tense in reflex. 

I didn’t hear what was said as, they were talking at vampire speed but 

Luck was on our side because said ‘Klaus’ was with Remus, and I suppose with the mutt too… as he was Remus mate….

So they had agreed to go to the Hospital as fast as they could. 

For now, we had to wait to arrive to the hospital and let the healers, or as in the muggle world were called, Doctors, to do their job and see if what Harry had was just a panic attack, or something worst that had been lurking just waiting for the right moment.

Or the loss of that much blood had been a detonant to passing out

So in the meantime we had to wait. 

But that didn’t mean that as soon as I was outside I would contact Severus so he could bring blood-repressing potion and run a scan to see if it was some magical disease that had appeared out of the blue.

Knowing my cubs luck it wouldn't surprise me if it was. 

Right now, I was too nervous to think clearly, was my subconscious was playing tricks on me conjuring possible outcomes, and some were worse as the time passed by.

He better be alright, and pray to Merlin that it was something as insignificant as a panic attack, with all my respects to panics attacks, because I think that I sure as hell have had them more than once, but being an Alpha had its downside and one of them was showing weakness … 

We all watched as they wheeled Harry, some of the Doctors who had been supporting his head, were covered in blood, everything seemed fine until we heard one of the nurses, or doctor shout to another

“He’s flatlining!” 

Before we could do anything to go straight to Harry, the doors to the ICU were closed in our noses.

Elijah POV

It had been two days and the Doctors couldn’t tell us exactly what was the problem, I was getting desperate. 

My mate was not waking up, and the Doctors were running tests, but until the results didn’t show up, they couldn’t tell us anything and I couldn’t do anything without knowing if it could hurt my little mate

Yesterday a man in black, with a scowl that projected arrogance, appeared in the hospital almost running, but if you concentrated in his eyes, you could sense the worry deep in them.

Later, he introduced himself as Severus Snape, and Remus had taken him to their house to freshen up and wait until today at night to come, seeing as today the Doctor were going to concentrate on the result of the test and he would have the opportunity to see for himself, aided with magic, which was the problem with my precious mate.

The day that happened the incident, - I refused to called it anything else -, I had gone to feed to my house, but through our bond I had sensed that something was wrong so I had hurried to go to his house, which was very close to mine, and then everything has happened.

Which meant that I had gotten very little to feed on, and now I refused to be moved from my mates side, I was thirsty, and everyone had offered to go and steal some blood from the bank, but my stomach was knotted with worry, and I won’t feed until my mate is alright

So now, here I am, lying with harry in the same bed, spooning him carefully, because of all the tubs and everything that was connected to him, plus the bandage that was carefully wrapped around his head, my sight fixed on his face, and my hands stroking every part that could reach of him without having to move or that couldn’t hurt him, 

Oblivious to the outside world and the people that surrounded me, focusing on only Harry, my mate. 

Remus POV

Everything had gone to hell in a few minutes.

One moment I was relaxing in the middle of the forest with Sirius and Klaus, and the next, an hysterical Elijah had called Niklaus telling him something about harry, which in a few seconds he had grabbed me, explained very vaguely to Siri and I what was happening and running straight to the Hospital, in time to see a group with bloodied Doctors with an immobile Harry in a stretcher running to the ICU, and Elijah collapsed in a heap on the floor with a hopeless, and lost look on his face with surprisingly Fenrir and someone that I didn’t know next to him but that had quickly gone just as Nik had arrived.

Now two days later, Elijah is in a catatonic state next to Harry, refusing to move of feed, and Nik had advised us to not move him or do something to upset that fine line between peacefulness and pure chaos, he had explained that he was that way because of the mate bond, and in a way, he was protecting Harry, my little cub, who look very fragile in that bed and very pale, and it was true, when the doctors entered the room, he would growl the closer the got to Harry, but not loud enough to call attention to himself.

Siri had fainted as soon as he had arrived and the hospital and explained the situation, and now he was in a chair next to the bed, rigid as a rock, without taking his eyes of the couple, sometimes muttering something along the lines

he collapsed… and I wasn’t there for him,... I promised to prongs that I would protect him,... I have already failed him enough times,... not again! 

And the only thing that I could do was to be next to him and reassure him that he had done what he could, and that he couldn’t know that that would happen.

Harry POV

Blackness

I can’t feel anything; it’s as if I’m surrounded by a web of cotton too heavy to be lifted

Timeless

I don’t know if it has passed seconds, minutes, hours, days or weeks, since the last time that I closed my eyes….  
I feel too tired to even try and reassure Elijah that I was okay, to not worry, and I can Imagine him, there, trying… 

and I feel hopeless…

But I can’t do nothing…

and then there is more darkness…


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena/Stefan, Bonnie/Jeremy, Jenna/Alaric, Remus/Sirius/Niklaus, Fenrir x ….

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

!! PLEASE IMPORTANT A/N IN THE CHAPTER !! 

[ !! A/N: Smut ahead in the chapter, also I want your opinion on what would you like; it has come a point where the story is coming to an end! And it has definitely at least two more chapters… !! ]

 

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) 

 

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

_____________________________________________________________________

 

In the last Chapter….  
…..  
…..  
Harry POV

Blackness

I can’t feel anything; it’s as if I’m surrounded by a web of cotton too heavy to be lifted

Timeless

I don’t know if it has passed seconds, minutes, hours, days or weeks, since the last time that I closed my eyes….

I feel too tired to even try and reassure Elijah that I was okay, to not worry, and I can imagine him, there, trying… 

And I feel hopeless…

But I can’t do nothing…

and then there is more darkness… 

 

Elijah POV

Today was the day that the doctors had told us the results of the test, and I had been a mess, even if the results were vague at best.

Just a panic attack that had gone a little off and that everything was fine, - as if!

I hadn't eaten, or drank anything to sustain me properly in our stay here in the Hospital, Harry had not awoken yet, but the doctors said that it was normal, and that he would wake when he was ready, possibly in the next hours and maximum of two more days, if he didn’t wake up by then, they would make more test to see if there was anything wrong that they had missed.

The only thing that had clearly registered in my brain properly was that my mate was essentially fine.

So I could wait for him to wake up

. . . Time Change . . .

Klaus had just gotten here, with Remus and Sirius, who like me, had a really worried face, because Harry wasn’t waking up yet and we were starting -again- to worry

[A/N: I know repetitive right? *sigh*]

Just as I was getting up to greet them in, I sensed movement from my peripheral.

It was a small movement, so I turned and fixed my sight on my beloved, yes, and there it was, just the twitching of a finger, but it was still movement it was enough to startle me into action.

In a moment I was by his side, greeting my brother and my mate’s family long forgotten.

It cause me to sigh in relief;

to feel that, despite having a bad week, being cramped in this damned hospital, I would soon have my beloved in my arms, awake and hopefully soon in home.

We all waited with baited breath until his eyes began to move underneath his eyelids, then they began to flutter slowly and suddenly they opened showing those beautiful eyes of his.

Seeing those emerald green eyes caused my undead heart to skip a beat, not literally of course, -after all my heart hadn’t beaten in centuries-, but it was still the thought.

Knowing that he was still alive and well, and that trouble had passed, or that’s what I hoped.

This week in Hospital had given me much thought, and in the darkness of the night, when everyone was sleeping, I had been thinking, and I had arrived to the conclusion that, - not that I had wanted it before- but I wanted a forever with Harry.

I had it everything planned in my head, I truly wanted Harry to be like me, even if being a wizard expanded his life span but vampires were selfish creatures, and when the time was right, I would propose to harry, I would even take him to the nearest state if it was necessary, but I wanted to marry him.

It didn’t to have to be now, but along the road; I liked the possibility to be it on paper.

And with this scare, because I knew that harry would wake up, but the possibility that he wouldn’t had awoken something in me…

 

His eyes travelled around the room looking at everyone that was in the room with confusion as if he didn’t remember what exactly had happened, as his eyes landed on each and every one of us, he spoke and it didn’t surprise me that his voice was raspy

“You all look like crap.”

 

God, it was a thing that only harry would say in this circumstances and it truly amazed me when instead of being annoyed it amused me and that really got to me but I had missed my little angel

I got him a glass of water as Remus went to inform a Doctor

 

. . . Time Change . . . 

After the doctor had come into the room and explained that everything was fine and that as soon as papers were looked over, harry could go home everyone had relaxed.

It was late at night and Harry had told me that I could stay with him, even if the house would be already crowded but I hadn’t minded, I wanted to be with my mate, and cuddle with him until come morning, even if we had the house full of annoying family that would want to know how Harry was, they sure were overprotective on a daily basis, but now…. 

Well I wouldn’t like to think of that now….

. . . . Time Change . . . .

Much later, that same day, I walked into the bedroom that I temporarily shared with Harry.

He was treated to the sight of Harry's naked backside. He swallowed with difficulty and closed the door behind him, locking it as an afterthought.

Harry turned, completely unabashed, the only indicator to some shyness were his delicious red cheeks

"Hey, did already shower?"

I asked him as an afterthought, my mouth already watering.

Harry mutely shook his head,

My eyes roaming the green eyed man's body, taking all his beauty and burning it into my mind

It seemed that Harry had caught the intention in my dark gaze and paused.

There was something there, more than just lust.

This was it, the green eyed man realised.

''Elijah? Are you... are sure…?''

''I want you,''

I simply said, I had resisted the temptation too much, and this week had nearly broken me.

Harry breathed deeply and nodded.

He walked up to me and started undressing me slowly, without a rush.

The older man let him, enjoying the soft touches that set the mood into gear.

Harry POV

There was no urgency and I very much liked that.

Soon, I had him completely bare and guided him to the bed, kissing him and touching him as much as I could.

The green eyed man's hands roused Elijah's already half hard erection.

The anticipation slowly building.

''I want you to prepare me,''

I told, - practically demanded- to my lover, he nodded mutely.

In truth, he was not sure he would be able to speak.

With trembling hands he accepted the tube I handed – that I had secretly bought some weeks ago for just in case, now it came useful! - to him and with one more deep kiss, he gently pushed me on my back, careful with his super strength .

One finger slowly pumping and then another added and Elijah could not take his eyes off my face.

I was greatly surprised by how much I was taking from being stimulated like that.

And the way that ‘Elijah’s face flushed and his pupils dilated, wow that sure as hell was a beautiful sight.

''Elijah...'' Harry moaned. ''Please...''

''Are you sure?''

I nodded and Elijah withdrew his fingers.

The green eyed wizard then took a condom out from the bedside table and instead of just handing it to his lover; he gently rolled it on his hard shaft, teasing him as he did so.

Elijah groaned.

''Harry... Please... Come on…''

''Come on,''

I urged him, drawing him back to me, he went willingly.

''I don't want to hurt you, beloved, I don’t want to get carried away.''

''You won't,'' the green eyed man smiled. ''Come on now.''

With confidence Elijah complied.

Hesitantly at first, then with more confidence, Harry's gaze urging him always on.

''Oh, Merlin!''

Harry moaned.

Elijah was deep into Harry, the tightness and the heat making it difficult to think.

'' Merlin ? ''

He chuckled, his voice throaty and deep.

Harry spread his legs some more, wrapping them around Elijah's waist, pulling his lover closer and deeper.

The older male moaned as he found himself deeper.

''Ignore the reference; you know I can help it''

Harry muttered as he pulled his mate’s face to him in a deep, passionate kiss.

Then he released his hold and gave one simple order,

''Now, move!''

He needed no further urging.

He pulled slightly back then forward again making both of them moan.

''We need...ah, to be quiet; there are after all, vampires and werewolves in this hose.''

Elijah muttered.

“Don’t worry…, I pulled… a silencing ward… as… soon as you… entered the bedroom”

I told him breathless

 

I kissed him just as he moved again, drowning out any sound they made.

We moved together, our pace speeding up gradually.

I struggled to keep my head together as our heavy breathing and the sound of our flesh were the main sounds in the bedroom.

Elijah s right hand was wrapped around my shaft, slowly pumping my hard cock as the other one gently grabbed my hair.

I came first, coming hard and messily.

Elijah followed, his hips thrusting forward and a shudder wracking his frame.

We both struggled to find our bearings, bodies still tingling from the orgasm.

My legs fell from behind his back while Elijah pulled out.

''Wait a second,''

he told me, and he could say that and mean it with every meaning of the word.

I just nodded.

He got rid of the used condom and returned with a wet towel, and then he set about gently cleaning me up first and then himself before joining me on the bed and curling up beside me, cuddling me, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

The green eyed man leaned close and kissed Elijah's chest.

'''We need to do this again,'' I told him. “ Round two?”

In reply he plundered my mouth.

''Give me an hour.'' He joked

''Half,''

I urged him continuing the joke.

He kissed me till he was dazed.

''Forty minutes,''

Was all he said.

Harry laughed

. . . . 

If they had thought sex would ease up their need to be together, they were proven wrong.

The next morning, more sated than they had been in a while and in my case a bit sore, we stumbled together in the shower, wet towels no longer working for us.

We were all over each other, touching and kissing and brushing against each other.

.. . . .

''I will have to see you all day and not be able to touch,”

Elijah sighed regretfully- and pouting.

I smiled brightly at him

'''Well, I doubt now is the time to explain sex to the family, right?.''

''I bet I won't last the day.''

The green eyed wizard kissed slowly Elijah's neck.

 

''You're a smart man, you'll think of something.

Now, I think I heard my name being called,''

He informed Elijah just as they were dressing up after the shower.

'Fine, fine, I'll finish up and then clean the room up, your room is a mess.''

With one last kiss they started the rest of their day, and hopefully, without any incidence.


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M 

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah 

Pairing(s): Elena/Stefan, Bonnie/Jeremy, Jenna/Alaric, Remus/Sirius/Niklaus, Fenrir x ….

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;) 

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

If you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned! 

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :) 

 

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

______________________________________________

In the last Chapter….  
…..  
…..

The next morning, more sated than they had been in a while and in my case a bit sore, we stumbled together in the shower, wet towels no longer working for us.

We were all over each other, touching and kissing and brushing against each other.

.. . . .

''I will have to see you all day and not be able to touch,”

Elijah sighed regretfully- and pouting.

I smiled brightly at him

'''Well, I doubt now is the time to explain sex to the family, right?''

''I bet I won't last the day.''

The green eyed wizard kissed slowly Elijah's neck.

 

''You're a smart man, you'll think of something.

Now, I think I heard my name being called,''

He informed Elijah just as they were dressing up after the shower.

'Fine, fine, I'll finish up and then clean the room up, your room is a mess.''

With one last kiss they started the rest of their day, and hopefully, without any incidence.

 

Elijah. P.O.V

Think of something indeed, between everyone gathering around Harry and making sure that he is alright and my urges to rip their heads off I was quickly reaching my limit of patience, Harry could tell something was wrong.

The way that he kept looking at me with worry in those eyes of his, worry that was very well based, of course, having recently mated, my nerves and protectiveness was at it limit, everyone was rubbing their scent all over my mate, he was only allowed to have mine all over him and they were erasing it!

All I wanted to do was to grab him and take him far away from his, well, our family.

 

That’s when an idea popped into my mind….

What if I planned a surprise holiday?

We sure as hell needed one.

A holiday where there wouldn’t be any family trying to pry, and if we wanted, we could go around naked! Oh the possibilities….

Yes I could see it now.

Harry was giving me a strange look across the living room, as if he had sensed my change of behaviour….

It could possibly be, he is always very intuitive.

Just as I had entered the kitchen, I sensed his arms hug me from behind.

“Well? What was exactly that?”

Asked Harry in a hushed voice, in an attempt at privacy

“I could practically see your vampire side trying to tear a new one to the family and then, BAM! You were all giddy and giving creepy smiles”

He continued with what I hoped was a kidding tone

“Excuse me? I’m not creepy, and you love my smiles!”

I tried to follow him with this relaxed atmosphere that we had created in the kitchen

“As for what has me in a happy mood….. You will have to wait!”

Just as I finished the sentence I flew across the house to get out and distance myself from him in an attempt to distract him, but like always, all of my attempts were futile

Harry POV

Darkness… Stupid darkness!!! 

It had been a week since that stupid conversation with Elijah and I don’t know yet how he has planned it all without me getting wind of any freaking details! 

I ought to have a serious conversation with my family; 

They can’t do something like this!

I will get revenge for this, wait until they officially marry and I don’t tell them anything of the holiday that I will plan for their honeymoon, and then we will see who will be laughing then…. 

He had made my suitcase and as soon as we were in the taxi he made sure that I couldn't hear anything and even then in the airport he made the impossible s I couldn’t hear our destination, even going as far as putting me my earphones with the music as loud as it could get. Once we had landed we had gotten again in a taxi, and Elijah had removed the earphones

But not the blindfold! 

Yes I will admit that it’s very kinky, but come on! I can’t live with the mystery as to where we were! 

So now, here we are, supposedly in the hotel room or that is what Elijah has told me so far, and he had gone to leave the suitcases in their place and he has left me here in the middle of the hotel room.

Just wait until I get him.


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah

Pairing(s): Elena/Stefan, Bonnie/Jeremy, Jenna/Alaric, Remus/Sirius/Niklaus, Fenrir/   
(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;)

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

If you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned!

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :)

 

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

 

______________________________________________

In the last Chapter….  
…..  
…..  
Harry POV

Darkness… Stupid darkness!!!

It had been a week since that stupid conversation with Elijah and I don’t know yet how he has planned it all without me getting wind of any freaking details!

I ought to have a serious conversation with my family;

They can’t do something like this!

I will get revenge for this, wait until they officially marry and I don’t tell them anything of the holiday that I will plan for their honeymoon, and then we will see who will be laughing then….

He had made my suitcase and as soon as we were in the taxi he made sure that I couldn't hear anything and even then in the airport he made the impossible as I couldn’t hear our destination, even going as far as putting me my earphones with the music as loud as it could get. 

Once we had landed we had gotten again in a taxi, and Elijah had removed the earphones

But not the blindfold!

Yes I will admit that it’s very kinky, but come on! I can’t live with the mystery as to where we were!

So now, here we are, supposedly in the hotel room or that is what Elijah has told me so far, and he had gone to leave the suitcases in their place and he has left me here in the middle of the hotel room.

Just wait until I get him.

 

Elijah POV

Preparing this little surprise had been a nightmare, I didn't like to lie to Harry so I had been kind of avoiding him because I knew that if I was near him there was a very high possibility that I would spill everything and then the surprise would be ruined for good.

The idea of the earphones came as Sirius was toying with them and an idea had popped into my mind, soon I had put my plan into action and here we are, with Harry in the middle of the Hotel room positioned strategically in front of the balcony. 

I hope that the sight will shock him enough that the killing thoughts that I know are running through his mind will vanish.

I silently approach him from behind and feel him tense, as if he unconsciously could notice me, which he probably could.

“Well, are you going to take the blindfold anytime soon?”

Harry said and sensing his impatience I stopped walking just as I was just mere millimetres away from touching him 

“I’m not stupid you know? I can feel you behind me, you moron!” 

I silently snickered from behind him as I couldn’t contain it any more, he was just plain adorable.

I gave him a kiss in his neck making him tilt it to make more room for kisses.

I was getting rather aroused, but I shouldn’t get carried away, first I should take his blindfold away and see his reaction. 

With careful hands I untied the blindfold and allowed it to fall away from his eyes, he blinked several times as he allowed his eyes to get used to the light.

He glanced back and me before taking a small step forwards, he slowly walked to the balcony and gasped, his hands clasped to his mouth as he looked around. 

His eyes were drinking in everything the blue cloudless sky, the tall trees that were sprinkled with different coloured blossoms; suddenly he turned to me and tackled me in a hug. 

“Thank you!” 

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in closer enjoying his scent as it washed over me. 

“You are welcome Harry.” 

His grip tightens for a few seconds until he lets go and walks back to the balcony, his hands resting on the warm metal as he asks.

“Where are we?” harry said with an overwhelming voice “it’s… its gorgeous!”

And it truly was. 

I had decided to take him to Europe, and it had been no easy feat, all that hours in an airplane with harry pestering me about where we were going, as I had let him take off the blindfold and earphone once we were in the air.

And now we were here, in the city of love and romance, Paris.

in a property that I had bought many centuries ago in the now Parc Naturel régional Oise-Pays de France a beautiful place, with no one near the property to disturb us in between this green zone, plenty of trees and beautiful sights.

I had decided to stay here three weeks, because someone couldn’t be in Paris and not visit its historical sights, or as seeing it from children, and well not that children like, view I had promised myself that Harry wouldn't leave Paris without having visited Disneyland. 

Of that I would make sure;

I had already booked us a whole week in one of their theme resorts to enjoy the experience fully. 

 

“Well mon amour, nous sommes dans la ville de l'amour” [* my love, we are in the city of love *] 

I replied to him in French, which he surprised me by answering 

“Ah, mon ange, c'est vraiment une belle vue, n'est-il pas?” [* my angel, it is truly a beautiful sight, is it not? *]

He said with a dramatic sigh, I turned to him with an awestruck look that it probably made me look like an idiot.

“Well, I made friends with a beautiful French vela, who I graciously asked to teach me French, not many people know that I know this beautiful language”

Harry said with a mischievous smile, which sure would bring trouble.

And it probably would seeing as his voice, in that foreign language had made me shiver in pleasure, and I think he had notice it, and he sure would exploit it.

It would make an interesting holiday, here alone in Paris with my precious and unique mate, alone without anyone interrupting our time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if my translation from English to French is so poor… as it’s done by the google translator. Please if you know French, feel free to contact me and correct any errors my computer made :) I would truly appreciate it! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah

Pairing(s): Elena/Stefan, Bonnie/Jeremy, Jenna/Alaric, Remus/Sirius/Niklaus, Fenrir x ….

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;)

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

If you don’t like it don’t read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don’t criticize this story ‘because you have been warned!

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :)

 

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it’s just to say hellu! :)

**Sooo… I’m not going to put their holidays in Paris, there will be glimpses but if you really want them, leave a review and I will make another story in alternative to this, focusing only in their little holidays and other outtakes !! :) And ladies and gentlemen, be prepared to say goodbye because it’s coming to an end! Would you like to see a sequel?

_____________________________________________________________________

In the last Chapter….  
…..  
…..  
“Where are we?” harry said with an overwhelming voice “it’s… its gorgeous!”

And it truly was.

I had decided to take him to Europe, and it had been no easy feat, all that hours in an airplane with harry pestering me about where we were going, as I had let him take off the blindfold and earphone once we were in the air. 

And now we were here, in the city of love and romance, Paris. 

In a property that I had bought many centuries ago in the now Parc Naturel régional Oise-Pays de France a beautiful place, with no one near the property to disturb us in between this green zone, plenty of trees and beautiful sights. 

I had decided to stay here three weeks, because someone couldn’t be in Paris and not visit its historical sights, or as seeing it from children, and well not that children like, view I had promised myself that Harry wouldn't leave Paris without having visited Disneyland.

Of that I would make sure; I had already booked us a whole week in one of their theme resorts to enjoy the experience fully.

 

“Well mon amour, nous sommes dans la ville de l'amour” [* my love, we are in the city of love *]

I replied to him in French, which he surprised me by answering

“Ah, mon ange, c'est vraiment une belle vue, n'est-il pas?” [* my angel, it is truly a beautiful sight, is it not? *]

He said with a dramatic sigh, I turned to him with an awestruck look that it probably made me look like an idiot.

“Well, I made friends with a beautiful French vela, who I graciously asked to teach me French, not many people know that I know this beautiful language”

Harry said with a mischievous smile, which sure would bring trouble. 

And it probably would seeing as his voice, in that foreign language had made me shiver in pleasure, and I think he had notice it, and he sure would exploit it.

It would make an interesting holiday, here alone in Paris with my precious and unique mate, alone without anyone interrupting our time alone.

 

Harry POV

These three weeks had been magical, which was saying something because Elijah was an original vampire and I was a wizard. 

And now, in our flight that would return us to our home in mystic falls…

I couldn’t only feel deep sadness, and as I leaned in Elijah to be more comfortable, I couldn’t help but remember….

I had truly loved them and I was considering, since I knew that with my Elijah we had eternity, to return here for a while to live.

Elijah had truly spoiled me in these three weeks to last me a lifetime and I had been on cloud nine, away from family, press, the magical or supernatural world, away from worries, away from everyone.

Focus only in our little magical world, enjoying ourselves plenty.

However, the lasts days had been ruined, Elijah had been pissed when he had seen him there.

It had been a shock, to me and Elijah, who had been ready to strike and probably tear his head off the moment that he caused more distress to me and I would have truly let him, if the next words that left his mouth hadn’t shocked me into silence.

….Flashback…. 

We were relaxing in a park near the Eiffel tower, it was getting a little chilly but that was okay, that left me an excuse to cuddle closer to ‘Lijah, not that I needed one of course, but still, it was nice.

“Potter, is that you?”

Said a male voice that had me on alert the moment I heard it, my tense frame alerted Elijah that it was not a welcome presence.

“What are you doing here?”

I said with a voice that resembled a whisper, but I got quickly my guts, since this wasn’t a person that I would like to see my weakness or statelessness at seeing him, here of all of places, this was supposed to be a scapegoat of all of it, and here he was, breaking it.

I didn’t show it, but this meeting had affected me deeper that I had wanted it to affect me, but after all, when did anything go alright with me?

“Please, please, just listen to me, please”

He implored me, and I, naïve of me, I believe him and let him continue, very sensitive to the soothing presence that I have behind me, ready to kill for me if necessary, I grab his hand, and squeeze it, telling him, in our unique way, that’s everything’s fine, all’s okay

“Please, let me explain, if not for me, for mum, I had to tell you, mum lost your number phone and well I have to tell you… we threw him out”

I froze at his words, I couldn’t believe what my ears are hearing, Dudley Dursley, is admitting that him and his mother threw out of their own house Vernon Dursley?

“What did you just say?”

I told him with a cold voice, venom filling my voice.

After all that had happened, and all that man had done to me, they do it now, NOW?

“Why? Why do it now?”

I pressured him to tell me –hypocrite- was left unsaid, I can’t believe it, I don’t want to believe it

“Because…”

He starts, and I’m now deep in the embrace of Elijah, trying to calm down my raw magic

“Be-Because, he-he *sigh* he hit her. But hot just hit her and that’s it, he was drunk, drunker than he had ever been, and said he had cheated on her, with a younger woman. And he couldn’t stop hitting her, there was so much blood… and I called the police, he was in prison for a while, and now we’ve move the suburbs of Paris ‘cause we are in witness protection programme, just in case you know? And anyway, mum wanted to apologise to you for all we caused, I know now that what we did was wrong… mum put me in contact with a psychologist to help me with my ‘problems’ and I’m doing diet again… and yeah… that pretty much cover its. Oh and mum said to at least sent her one of those freakish owls or whatever they are, just… send her something will ya?”

He finished with finality.

I could get that what Uncle Vernon did was wrong, hell, he had hit me enough times to even defend him….

But it was too late now, I didn’t want any apologies, they were too many years late for them to have any meaning, all that bruises…. And blood that had been mine, spread all over the cupboard…, all of their accusations… as petty as they were…,

I couldn’t take it, so I ran, I ran past him and a girl who had been with him, supposedly his girlfriend.

I ignored Elijah’s shouts from behind; I couldn’t care anymore, so I ran.

. . . . . End Flashback. . . . .

I can remember how devastated I was after that conversation, at that point we only had two days left in Paris, which we spend them at Elijah’s house, cuddled for the most part, instead of roaming the last of Paris, but that was fine too. And I certainly remember the letter that I had written to my Aunt when Elijah had gone hunting.

….Flashback….  
I can remember how devastated I was after that conversation, at that point we only had two days left, which we spend them at Elijah’s house, cuddled for the most part.

And I certainly remember the letter that I had written to my Aunt when Elijah had gone haunting

….Flashback….

 

I had decided, after many arguments with Elijah that I would send her a letter. I knew that it wasn’t my obligation, but I felt the need to do it, I had to. I had read it and reread it time and time again, and the words seemed burned in my retina, forever in my mind.

I had let all of my anguish in that letter, and now I felt liberated.

But before I sent her the letter, I better reread it again to see if I could add anything

Dear Aunt Petunia,

A few days ago I met Dudley in Paris, I don’t know if you’re with him or not, I don’t want to know it, but know that he expressed your wishes of communicating with me and here I am, first of all, I want to be left clear that whatever Vernon did towards you was unacceptable.

That said I want to tell you that you’re a hypocrite, how can you really come to me for emotional help after all your husband did to me?

Minutes, hours, days, seconds and weeks pass, and here I am.

And how I am? I do not know it; the only thing that I know is that I am.

Where is it that little Harry that loved to laugh and express himself freely of a few years ago? The one that was laughing for everything and the one that was not worrying for anything...

I want that to return, even if it’s impossible now. I am tired of being me.

I am tired of thinking about things that they make me feel badly and in persons that they are don’t deserved anything of mine at all.

I have spent rough times with all the trauma that cost me your husband and, indeed, is it so much difficult to find someone who values you, for yourself someone who doesn’t look first to your surname, to know if you are of old money, or someone who does not notice if you have a perfect physique?

Persons love objects use and manipulate people all the time. And this way the society works nowadays.

They have broken me, they have broken my heart to pieces, they have used me, manipulate me.

Have never you felt as an object? Because I have. Have you never felt infinitely alone though you were surrounded with persons that you know that they love you? I’ve felt like that and it is not entertaining, not at all.

Life happens before our eyes as a sigh in the universe and we have to take advantage of it, but if there are people like that and you find them every day, indeed does it cost a sorrow to strain? Shouldn’t we fight in order that they do not treat us more in this way? Ultimately I had come to the conclusion, when I was at Hogwarts, that one has to distrust persons. Distrust is the key.

Back then, I wouldn’t trust anyone unless they had proven to me, demonstrated me what I expected of that person, someone who wants to spend time with me, who appreciates me, that he likes my affections, my caresses, my looks, my touch.... That when I want him to stay, he won’t make excuses. The only thing that I asked for in that moment of vulnerability was that he thought of me for the person that I am internally. Superficiality is too much bartering and unfortunately too credible. People believe anything they want to believe. If I show a smile, the people will think that I am happy. But the thing, it does not work that way. A smile does not mean happiness and a tear does not mean sadness. And well, here I continue. They continued happening the minutes, the hours, the days and the weeks.

And everything was still the same, I had to get up every day and face Hogwarts, the students, the professors…. Because everything has an end, and the ends have the habit of being sad. Because I know that, in the end, they will trump me and will damage to me, like always.

But then came a beautiful day, the day that I met Elijah, and he taught me to love and trust again, and now I couldn’t be happier than ever, I smile, I laugh, and it’s like that period of time has been in a cloud of darkness, where I can come and go as I please whenever I want to go, although, unfortunately, they drag me back when I last expect me, and I have to get up back again, and continue with my life. He’s everything that I ever wanted and sometimes I feel like I truly don’t deserve him, because it’s magical to know someone who makes you nervous, that makes you feel weird, it makes you do stupid things and misses you when you are not around. And he’s it, he’s worthy.

So I’m going to give you something to reflect on:  
Some still love and forgive because it would hurt them to leave, others don’t forgive because they still love and it would hurt them more to stay. Some claim that all is well - no, in fact, all people pretend that everything is okay. Some lie because they don’t want to hurt others say the truth because they do not want to hurt later. Some seek someone who will listen, others remain quiet and smile. Some are still waiting for some sign, and others have lost hope.

Today, I look back and give thanks to those Death Eaters and Dumbledore who tried to sink me each time, and time and time again they fail, and that only makes me to make me stronger.

Don’t lose Hope, Aunty that should be the last thing to give up, because without it, everything would be lost.

Best Wishes,

Harry Potter.

I close the envelope with at least four pages, with tear tracks along the pages, and give it to Hedwig, wishing her a good travel.

It had been hard to put into word feeling that not even Elijah had understood fully, but then again it’s not the same…

Trying to think back, I hope that it gets to aunt petunia, and she doesn’t give up hope.

The only thing that I could think about now, was my beautiful mate that had been with me thought every insecurity that I had ever had

And arrive safely home, get to bed, and sleep until late, late evening.


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: After the battle with Voldemort in 3 year Harry goes with his family were he belongs, in Mystic Falls; there he will encounter his soul mate, make friends and news enemies… Warnings inside! AU/OCC

Rating M

Warnings: Mpreg, SLASH, Smut, OOC from almost all characters, swearing …

Main Pairing: Harry/Elijah

Pairing(s): Elena/Stefan, Bonnie/Jeremy, Jenna/Alaric, Remus/Sirius/Niklaus, Fenrir x ….

(The rest will come as the story continues) others unknown, well, or so you think….. ;)

ANY PAIRING IS NOT DEFINITIVE (you can suggest any pairing through the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor TVD! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement.

If you don't like it don't read it, because this is fanfiction and I can do with my stories what I want :) also there will be characters that should be dead and are alive, also I will not follow cannon very much so sue me!

If you like my story fine, but don't criticize this story 'because you have been warned!

A special thanks to my friend salllzy, who gives the most amazing advice, and helps me with this story when I need it the most, and who has turned into an amazing friend over so little time, :)

R&R Please even if it's just to say hellu! :)

It's been a pleasure to work with my friend Salllzy on this story, and with all of you who have review and have taken the time to read it!

This is the final chapter of The Prince of Darkness, and I'm thinking of doing a sequel, leave your thoughts!

So on with the story!

In the last Chapter….

…..

…..

It had been hard to put into words feelings that not even Elijah had understood fully, but then again it's not the same…

Trying to think back, I hope that it gets to aunt petunia, and she doesn't give up hope.

The only thing that I could think about now, was my beautiful mate that had been with me thought every insecurity that I had ever had

And arrive safely home, try to ignore annoying family members, get to bed, and sleep until late, late in the evening if possible.

Elijah POV

Since Harry had written that letter he had been a little subdued, but he had cheered once I had told him that we only had little time before we had to return home.

Now as we lay in bed, I can't stop thinking and sleep a little with my beautiful boyfriend and lover.

We had arrived to the deserted airport to the sight of the entire family, that consisted of Klaus, Sirius, Remus, Caroline and Liz, and that was fine with us, considering the hour we had landed and we were exhausted as it was.

Harry had been dead to the world since we had been in the plane and I was half carrying him to the car. Promising him a comfortable bed if he cooperated

Thank god that there wasn't a party planned because the only thing on my mind, and if Harry had been awake, he would have agreed with me, was to be on our bed and relax and that's what i had done once i had said goodnight to everyone, and gotten us into Harry's bedroom, that had become our room a long time ago.

. . . . Time Change . . . .

It had been a month since Harry and I had gone to that magical holiday in France and hell, I missed it.

The closeness that we had had gotten stronger, and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Klaus and Sirius kept giving us, or more specifically me, evil looks as if they knew that I had stolen Harry's virtue in an evil form during our stay in France.

Not that it was true, since his virginity had been long taken, but it's true that during our Holidays we had taken advantage of our freedom of noisy family member to enjoy fully ourselves, and I had surprised him more than once with candles, and rose petals, because he was my world and he deserved everything, because he was worth it.

I could get lost in his emerald eyes, and I could see our future together, clearer than ever so I had made a decision.

I had gotten together Sirius, Liz and Remus when Harry was out with Caroline, and asked them permission to marry Harry.

Once they had blessed my decision had come the hardest decision, find the perfect ring for Harry, it had to be delicate, but not feminine, it had to show our love, and how perfect he is… it has to outshine everything but maintaining that easiness that personified him…

And I needed help, so I had asked the Weasley twins plus Remus to accompany me while Sirius and Klaus distracted my beloved because they were the ones that knew him better.

They had gladly accepted the invitation and soon we were in a Mall on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

Although the mall was practically in the middle of nowhere.

We easily found a jewelry store where we lost practically all morning finding the perfect ring for Harry Potter.

. . . . Time change . . . . .

Weeks later and the twins were wearing my patience thin. Since we had found the perfect ring after five exhausting hours they were pressuring me into asking Harry, but I couldn't find the perfect moment...

And did I know that I wouldn't find it until a few weeks later...

We were preparing dinner for the party, celebrating the birthday for some noisy neighbour that had invited all the population in Mystic Falls.

Kidding, it was the birthday of one of my brothers sweethearts *cough* blood donor *cough* that I hadn't bothered learning the name of nor the brother that she was dating, but as the polite thing, they had made a huge gathering in the family manor and harry and I had been assigned the task of overseeing the chefs that were currently invading the kitchen manor, and since we were bored we were in a corner unaware of our surroundings talking to each other.

"Brother?"

Said a guttural voice from the door that led to the kitchens

" I thought i had told you to oversee the chefs? Because that does not look like it."

Said what now we could identify as Finn.

His broad shoulders shaking with the strong urge to suppress his laugh, as he could see us in the nearly end of the enormous kitchen wrapped in each other, in a bubble that no one was permitted in.

"Finn, there's hardly anything to do, they are grown men and women, leave them be"

I said with a harsh tone, because he had ruined cuddle time, even if it was in the middle of the kitchen...

Harry sensing the foul mood that was raising, quickly said goodbye and exited the busy kitchen, getting swallowed by the people until I could no more see his back, I wanted to keep him in my sight as much as possible, because even if he didn't want to tell me, I had noticed that he had been I'll this past few weeks, and he still looked a little pale, so I wanted to have a close eye on him

So I turned my back to his retreating one and focused on my stupid brother, who had disturbed our happy bubble...

Harry POV

As much as I was upset with Elijah's brother I was not going to get in the middle of two vampire brothers when said vampires were irritated, I may be a little hothead and rush into situations head first... But I was not stupid.

The hall was getting crowded by the minute and I tried to find my godfathers in the middle of this mess of people, but I found first Klaus so I stayed with him talking, making time until Elijah would come to me.

When all the family was in the hall, and surprisingly everyone was getting on without trouble, humans, werewolf's, hybrids, vampires and wizards the Salvatore too, as they were invited, just out of respect, and with everyone talking it was a peaceful, if not a little too crowded for my liking, but everyone was coexisting in peace.

Klaus had gone to get champagne and was now talking with Remus, I was for the moment alone looking at the starless sky, and the ever playful moon, trying to seek some protagonism between the clouds. I was drinking a glass of water, because I was not feeling too well.

I hadn't told Elijah because then he wouldn't have let me come, so I had hidden from everyone that I had been feeling ill these pasts days.

Elijah had come half an hour earlier, a little ruffled, but fine and in one piece, had given me a kiss in the cheek and had gone to talk with the twins, so I had left them alone, it was fine and liberating to have some alone time in this crowded space.

As I was focused in the sky, I didn't see the shadow that was getting closer to the gigantic garden of the mansion and as such, I was surprised to hear the crash that followed not seconds later.

I was startled out of my gazing when iron cold arms grabbed me from behind a cold hand grabbing my head and pulling back and to the side, to expose my neck, I tried to get out of the hold I was in, but it was too strong, and I couldn't use magic, because the hall was surrounded with muggles that didn't know the secret of magic and I was not going to break the statute of secret just to get out of the strong grip that had hold of me.

I directed my stare to my family and I could see them all in a protective pose, just prepared for the signal to attack and protect so I relaxed slightly in the tight hold I was in, all in three seconds, when a deep voice said behind me

"Mmmmmm..." purred a deep voice " how I love this particular smell.."

My gaze hadn't moved from the furious form of my boyfriend , being held by his brothers who were furiously whispering in his ears.

Trying to be discrete about how deep was our relationship, but it was fruitless , because the predator behind my back, who I supposed was a werewolf because of the heat, continued talking seeing that everyone was frozen, trying to see how to attack without me getting hurt.

"Well, so your mated gorgeous, a pity really, but that won't stop me from what I want, your kind is priceless and hard to find " he said nuzzling against my exposed throat " mmmmm so, soo delicious"

Elijah's primitive side had been stretched far too tight and now he was out.

It was the first time that I witnessed this side of him, but I was not frightened, he was my everything and I loved him.

And his inner vampire was included, in fact it was a hot side of him, that feral side that was so unbecoming of the always polite and correct Elijah.

"You don't know who you're pissing off you beast!" Roared Elijah "you better leave now if you want the chance to live, NOW!" Elijah had finally lost it, the possibility of seeing me, his mate, being in the arms of an enemy, was too hard to bear, even worse if he couldn't attack because of the fear of hurting me. I could see the desperation growing with the passing minutes, and I was getting more nervous, as the time passed too, which Elijah sensed and it made him more determined to take me away from here, it was a vicious circle.

"Ha! Leave? You are a fool creature if you think I'm going to leave this opportunity!" The beast roared back far too gone in his insane little world.

"What opportunity are you talking about you werewolf! Leave my mate alone! He has done nothing, he is innocent, if you have a problem you can take it with him but leave him alone!" Elijah was at his wits end and he was trying hard to not let the confusion get out but some got out and the were caught it quickly.

"You are a fool, a huge oblivious fool." The were had the nerve to laugh leaving the hall in a confuse cloud "so you haven't noticed it... How foolish of you, the rare gift that you all had under your noses and you didn't NOTICE?" and he started to laugh again. And then, when his arms had loosened I took the golden opportunity and ran to Rebekah's arms, which were the closest.

"Noooooo! You...yo...you! Come back!" And as he launched himself at me, and as Rebekah put me in her back Elijah launched too at him and grabbed him mid air and pressed him to one of the walls, all of the men Mikaelsons plus Remus and Sirius approached him and Klaus made the question that everyone wanted to hear.

"Why him? Why is he the golden opportunity? Why is him so special? " he said with a hush, deadly voice "WHY!" He repeated this time with a huge roar that ...

Oh how disgusting, he had pissed his pants! Ughh the smell that reached me made me want to puke again

"Oh... Not even you can guess it? Well it is understandable that you can't recognise the delicious smell... After all you don't smell pregnant wizards everyday right?"

What was he... Talking about? Pregnant? Men can get pregnant ? And as everyone (well that's it everyone that was supernatural) turned yo look at me, the realisation come to me, these past month, the sickness, the hunger, the tiredness that I had lately gotten...

Oh my god...

I was pregnant! I could feel it in my guts that it was true

And I did what anyone would have done in this stressful environment, would have done

I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but if you want a sequel, leave a review or a PM telling me so. And what do you think about a male pregnancy ? I've been hinting at it throughout all the story... So what do you think?
> 
> On another note, I want to thank to all the people whom have taken time to read this story!


End file.
